Heart of Jackie
by The Pootamis
Summary: They both had their hearts broken but that doesn't mean neither we're willing to give up on love. Not yet anyways. Follow the story of Eric and Jackie as they look to over come their pasts and move forward...together.
1. Chapter 1

What was he doing again? What was he watching?

Questions that have been coming to his mind of late. Especially in the situation that he finds himself in now.

Sitting down alone inside of her parent's basement all alone just staring silently at the television screen.

An usual sight for every other occupant in the house to see on most nights just allowing him some space.

Just allowing him to have time alone to his thoughts. But of late he knew exactly why they were leaving him along.

She had left. One week ago his ex girlfriend had left Point Place heading hundreds of miles away to stay with her mother in California.

An ex that had been on his mind for so many months ever since they had broken up. A woman that many thought was perfect for him.

So perfect where he would hear the rumors. How they were made perfect for each other. How they looked to be the perfect couple.

Oh how wrong they were. They weren't perfect. The evidence from their break up had proven this. The cracks had been revealed for all those to see.

Cracks that he couldn't help but think about for this past week. These cracks that would always be there.

The very same cracks that he continues to think about on this night just staring blankly at the television set in front of him paying absolutely no attention to what is playing across the screen.

Only on this night things were different. He was not alone. No another is with him. A young brunette laying nearby fast asleep a couch cushion away from him.

A girl that he couldn't help but feel sorry for. Feel truly sorry for what has happened to her through the years.

A girl that was much like him in some ways but not in ways any would be proud of. To not brag over. They both have had their hearts broken.

She just had her's broken more. A girl that had also watched her boyfriend leave town in what he considered to be a cowardly move. Even if he would never say it out loud.

A girl that he has seen time in and time out throw her heart and soul out there for the taking on a silver platter only to have it be thrown right back in her face.

Only to have her heart shattered into millions of pieces by the very same man each and every single time.

Something nobody should ever have to endure. Something nobody should ever have to experience but he couldn't help but admire her.

Admire her from seeing how strong she came out each and every single time. To come out as though she had been reborn again in a few ways.

Boosts in confidence not allowing anyone to put her down. Heck it showed when she would just shrug it off as though it meant really nothing to her to begin with.

God he wished he had that type of confidence sometimes. Even for just a little while. The confidence to stand up for himself.

Something that he still lacked. Even if he has stood up to his father a couple of times over the years.

Unknown to his knowledge as though his body was reacting on its own was answering his call. Answering his prayer as he glances at the young brunette by his side finding a loose piece of her hair right in front of her face.

This loose piece of hair that his hand is reaching towards now to tuck away before he quickly catches on causing his hand to come to a drastic halt when he feels her hair within his fingers causing his eyes to go wide.

Soft hair. So soft. Hair that he wanted nothing more to let go and retract his hand hoping to not awake her.

This young woman that he now can't help but stare down at thoughts forgotten. Thoughts that suddenly come to focus on this young woman in front of him.

This girl that he had been seeing in a new light for the past year now. This truly beautiful young woman in front of him.

A girl that for the first time he can't help but observe. Observe finding what would attract any guy to her.

She was truly beautiful in every possible way. A very pretty face. A perfect smile. Heck even her pouts were cute whenever they made an appearance across her face.

Long beautiful straight hair that any girl would kill to have. The perfect package in his opinion. But that wasn't what made her perfect to him.

No there was something else. Something that he has never spoken to anyone before. Words that he would never speak until this night.

Until they escape his lips in almost a faint whisper that could only be heard from a very close distance away as he tucks the loose piece of hair behind her ear causing her lips to curl upward.

This beautiful smile that he can't help himself from returning before he quietly reaches around to grasp the back of the couch.

" I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Jackie. You didn't deserve this to happen to you."

Keeping his eyes locked onto her face seeing absolutely no sign of her awakening at all letting out a silent sigh unable to keep his eyes from glancing back up towards her hair remembering just how soft it felt in his hands suddenly having this sudden urge to touch her releasing his grip on the couch slowly Eric moves his hand upward towards her face before his brain quickly kicks in causing him to bring his hand to a complete stop and return it to where it once came as he shakes his head.

 _What am i doing?_

Looking back over towards her face seeing her looking almost peaceful with no signs of distress anywhere in sight letting out a sigh slowly Eric brings his hand back forward to rest his hand firmly down on his leg as he turns his body back forward to stare at the television screen.

" You shouldn't have to go through any of this. You should be with someone that will treat you right. Treat you like the princess you are. The others may not see it. Heck i didn't see it at first but somewhere inside is a heart made of gold.

I mean look what he has done to you. You've been lied too,cheated on,had your heart broken so many times by that idiot but you've had the heart to forgive him and for what to happen? Him to repeat the same damn cycle. If anyone in this house is a dumbass it's him."

Shaking his head slightly taking a quick glance over towards his side finding her unmoving from her spot sending her a sad smile slowly he returns his head back forward.

" You gave everything to him. Your heart,your mind,your body,and this is the thanks you get in return?

It's not right. You're like the perfect girlfriend in every way. Sure you may seem bossy at times but doesn't that show just how much you care? I mean Don…."

Bringing his head back to rest against the back of the couch seeing an image of Donna coming into his mind closing his eyes after a few seconds vanquishing the thought away taking a deep breathe Eric opens up his eyes and looks up towards the ceiling.

" I mean Pinciotti did that sometimes. It did help me. It really did. She helped give me the confidence to stand up to Red and for that i will always be thankful for.

But if this week has taught me anything it was we were both wrong about them. The more and more i've thought about it the more i've come to realize Donna and I were not meant to be. We're just too different. We want different things and i don't see her making any sort of sacrifice along the way."

And there it was. As like the quote may the words set you free. This weight that he was feeling being lifted off from his chest.

To feel get these things off of his chest. And it felt good. So damn good that his lips curl up into a brief smile before his eyes return down to look over at Jackie.

" If you asked me months ago, I would have told you, I would do anything for her. Just like i know you would have done the same for him.

I mean you got a job as a cheese maiden just to be with him. You defied your father following what you're heart told you to do instead of taking the easy way out and what exactly has he done for you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Feeling a small surge of anger running through him before he knows it his hand reaches down into his shirt to grab a hold of a concealed object.

An object that many had thought would never be seen again. A ring. A promise ring to be more exact. A promise ring that is still attached to a makeshift necklace.

An very unusual sight but something that had been seen before. In fact the two occupants in the room had seen this before.

This necklace that is suddenly yanked off from his neck breaking the chain in half as he gently caresses the ring within his fingers with his eyes staring down towards the small piece of metal.

" You know when i got this for Donna, I really wasn't trying to hold her down. I really was just making a promise to her. A promise to always love her through good and bad but i guess she just didn't feel the same.

When Kelso came with me to purchase one for you, I couldn't help but feel the universe was playing this sick joke. He didn't buy the ring to make a promise to you.

I don't think he will ever have the courage to do so. No i think he was just doing it to ensure he would get whatever he wanted from you as bad as that may sound. I brushed this to the side thinking otherwise but i guess we were the fools in the end."

In a sudden move rearing back Eric unleashes the ring out of his hand soaring through the air at the television screen causing the ring to bounce off the screen with a cling and land down on the carpet nearby.

Closing his eyes briefly taking a long deep breathe opening his eyes turning his gaze away from the barely seen necklace on the carpet slowly he turns his attention back over towards Jackie.

" I know this probably won't mean much to you but i'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I should have stuck up for you so many times when everyone else were being idiots but i won't make that mistake again. I'm always on your side rooting you on. Always remember that."

Doing his best to not wake her being as careful as he can quietly Eric gets up from his seat and makes his way around the couch towards a nearby chair grabbing a hold of a blanket that had been laying over one of the chair's arms before very gently he lays the blanket across her body leaving no part of her uncovered except for her head.

Except for her face that he finds still with a peaceful expression firmly across it's features causing him to smile before turning on his heels quietly he makes his way up the stairs with only the sound of the stairs creaking under his weight giving him away.

Creaks that get silenter and silenter by the second until he disappears through the open doorway closing the basement door silently behind him.

Closing the door silently unaware that down below another facial features change drastically. Change drastically as she listens to the sound of his footsteps going up the stairs causing the smile across her face to drop even more by the second before just as she hears the basement door closing suddenly Jackie snaps open her eyes revealing a pair of watery eyes.

Watery eyes that she starts to rub as she sits upright before she turns her head to look up the stairs where Eric had just went with an known feeling in her chest.

This unknown and foreign feeling that was making her heart beat faster into her chest until the point she feels it about to burst.

A feeling in which she has never experienced before. Not with Kelso. Not with any boy that she had a crush on before. Nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused. That is the only word that she knew how to describe how she was feeling right now. Damn confused.

Confusion that had entered into her mind with a foreign feeling. A feeling in which she never has experienced before.

Not to her knowledge anyways but whatever it was. Whatever this feeling was she liked it and that was the problem.

What was this feeling? This feeling that just wouldn't go away as she sat in silence looking down towards the floor.

This feeling that would not allow her to get any sleep. Not allow her mind to be at peace. A mind that desperately needed to be at peace for some time.

But now was not the time and it was driving her crazy. So crazy that she now finds herself strolling down the sidewalk of a familaur neighborhood with her hands tucked firmly inside of her coat pockets.

A scene that many would not expect from her. Especially once they heard her name. Jackie Burkhart. Labeled as the spoiled rich princess by many.

Well those that she had labeled to just be the jealous types. Afterall it wasn't easy being her. Wasn't easy having to play her role so perfectly.

The role that many expected from her. Having the fancy new dresses before anyone else. Driving the newest model cars her father had just purchased fresh out of the dealership.

Bring the captain and leader of the cheer squad. Oh she could go on and on. But her more recent title was one that she was not proud of.

Not anymore anyways. The title of Michael Kelso's girlfriend. A title that she held proudly for so long. Would have held for so longer but now?

Now after everything that he has done she was truly disgusted. Disgusted of even having that title. Of even letting that boy ever touch her.

But he wasn't important right now. Not now and would never be again in her life. No what was important right now was this feeling.

This feeling that just doesn't want to go away despite her wishes. This feeling that just makes her want to tear her hair out and let out a scream of frustration.

But she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't let out a scream. Not during this time of night. She may be considered spoiled.

Heck maybe even a rotten individual to some others but that didn't mean she didn't have any manners. Didn't have any values.

That being said she would just have to settle for the alternative. Letting out a scream in her head as she stares daggers forward down the darkened sidewalk.

 _I'm so confused!? What is this feeling!? Damn it! Why did he have to say all of those sweet things to me!?_

" That's because he was speaking the truth."

Hearing a voice silently coming from behind her feeling her heart racing in a sudden move instantly Jackie snaps her body around before suddenly her eyes go slightly wide at what she sees.

" Oh no not you again."

The last person that she wanted to see at this very moment. An almost carbon copy of herself staring back at her.

An illusion that had visited her once during her darkest times. Well she considered it to be her darkest time. She did just break up with her boyfriend after all.

This copy of herself that just glares over towards her with her arms crossed over her chest just staring directly at her not blinking.

Not moving. Not even so much as letting out a breath. A sight that would terrify anyone if the real her was to do this to anyone.

But to her? The look this illusion was giving her was getting on her last nerves really quick and she only just got here!

" Yes it's me again you little twit. We wouldn't be having this conversation if you just listened to me last time but nooo you had to get back together again with Michael. How could you be so stupid!?"

Unable to keep her eyes from going as wide as saucers trying her best to ignore the heat coming from her cheeks returning the glare for a couple of seconds turning on her heels slowly Jackie starts to stalk away back down the darkened sidewalk trying to ignore the pair of eyes that she can feel following her with every step she takes.

" Fine i'll admit it the whole thing was a mistake! Happy now!?"

Glancing back over her shoulder suddenly as she finds herself all alone just as a look of confusion comes across her face turning her head back forward instantly Jackie jumps up in total surprise a couple of feet away letting out a squeal of shock when she finds a pair of angry eyes a couple of inches away.

" Not even in the slightest."

Trying her best to catch her breath despite her heart threatening to burst from her chest taking a couple of seconds to control her breathing straightening herself sending an icy glare towards her illusion's way letting out a huff turning on her heels once again Jackie stalks away looking to put some distance between them only to find the illusion once again appearing right in front of her.

" Do you mind!? I'm having a bit of a crisis here!"

Narrowing her eyes over seeing her illusion not even daring to move a single imaginary muscle but in favor to stare at her trying her best to control the small ounce of anger that she is feeling roaring in the pit of her stomach keeping her eyes locked slowly Jackie forces a fake smile across her face.

" Will you please get out of my way?"

" Oh please! That look only works on daddy! Now then i'm not leaving until we have a long overdue talk."

Unable to keep the frustrated scream that escapes her lips in a swift move Jackie stomps her foot down hard onto the ground unaware of her illusion's eyes going as wide as saucers from the action.

" Stop that! Those are new boots you're scrapping!"

Feeling small like a little child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar feeling her whole entire face burning up turning away trying her best to hide her blush using the shadows around her stuffing her hands back into her pockets slowly Jackie stalks on forward not even bothering to move past her illusion but instead to walk towards her causing her to feel a cold chill when she passes on through her as though she had been hit with a gust of wind.

" Well since you don't want to get the ball rolling here i'll start. Let's first talk about Michael…."

" Yeah let's talk about Michael! Our soulmate! Our dream boat!"

Coming to a sudden halt glancing over her shoulder instantly Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees yet another illusion.

Only this one was different. Only this one makes her raise up an eyebrow. It was her once again. A much younger version of herself.

This young version that only makes her look over towards her other illusion to find her other self blushing clearly embarrassed.

A look that she can't help but feel some sort of satisfaction inside before she watches the older of the illusions walk up towards the other and grab their arm.

" Hey!?"

Turning away from the much younger version of herself that just stares up towards the older illusion with an hateful look looking back towards the later seeing her looking down towards the former with a look of annoyance crossing her arms over her chest with an eyebrow raised for a split second Jackie sees the older of the illusions look back towards her.

" I'll be right back."

Before she can even blink in a puff of smoke Jackie watches the two illusions disappear out of sight. Disappear leaving no trace causing her after a few seconds to reach up and rub her tired eyes.

 _Okay Jackie. You're not going crazy. You're just over tired from not having much sleep of late. You just need a good night's sleep and regroup tomorrow._

Letting out a sigh retracting her hand taking a long deep breath opening her eyes seeing nothing but an empty sidewalk in front of her just as the faintest of smiles comes across her face it quickly evaporates into a frown when she sees a puff of smoke once again revealing her older illusion that just can't help but smile sweetly at her as though it was mocking her.

This illusion that just makes her let out a groan causing her other self just to shrug as though it was nothing.

" Sorry about that. Little sister's can be such a pain at times. They're like a rash that won't go away."

" I can see that."

Instantly getting the desired reaction she was looking for in the form of the illusion's eyes going as wide as saucers not even bothering to hide it a smirk forms across Jackie's face that just seems to make her other self just glare daggers at her.

" Alright if that's the way you want to play it fine! I was going to go easy on you but now frankly i don't care. I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

" To make my life miserable?"

Without having a chance to react suddenly Jackie watches the illusion stomp her foot down hard into the pavement as she lets out a high pitched scream of frustration.

A scene that she can't help but feel a sense of deja vu before she quickly shrugs it to the side.

" Oh don't get me started missy! I can make your live a living hell with just the snap of my fingers."

Stuffing her hands back into her coat pockets flipping back a loose piece of her hair back casually shrugging her shoulders slowly Jackie continues to walk back forward.

" Like it isn't already? I would say we should do things like this more often but i would be lying."

Suddenly as a puff of smoke emerges right in front of her a couple of feet away Jackie comes to a complete stop and watches the illusion cross her arms over her chest as she stares at her with an eyebrow raised.

" That's for me to decide and to show for you just how wrong you are."

Raising up an eyebrow to make the illusion's own just as she is about to open her mouth with a response on the tip of her tongue instantly Jackie is silenced with a hand being raised up in front of her.

" Let's just cut to the chase shall we? How are you feeling about Michael?"

And that was a question she knew the answer to right away. She was feeling something for Michael. Her ex boyfriend.

Only it wouldn't be what others would expect from her. Rage. Uncontrolled rage. This new level of hatred towards the boy in question.

This boy that she had grown up loving. Why she couldn't even remember. This boy that she had given everything she could to.

Her heart showing as much love as she could for another. Her body that she swore would remain untouched until she had found the right man.

A body that now every single time she looked at her reflection she couldn't help but feel tainted. Feel disgusted at what she sees staring back at her.

This undenied hatred that makes her hands clutch into tight fists inside of her coat pockets unknown to her knowledge.

But the evidence of her fury was there in her eyes. Her eyes that just stare at her illusion with so much hatred. So much anger that could melt down a glacier.

A look that would send anyone else running for the hills. A truly terrifying sight.

" I hope he gets run over by his own van."

And there it was. A simple statement that would not be heard by any. A statement that would surprise many just by how cold her tone is when she speaks the words.

Words that had come straight from the heart. A heart that had been once his but not ever again. Words that just make her facial features harden even more when she sees her illusion just look at her with what she swore to be a smile across her lips.

" Oh? I thought he was…."

" Oh please! If he really was my soulmate he wouldn't have broken my heart so many times!"

" What about Eric? What do you think about him?"

And just like that as though a bucket of cold water was poured down on her slowly her anger starts to evaporate.

Starts to evaporate into confusion as her facial features soften by the second. An interesting question. What about Eric?

Someone that has been on her mind for the past few hours. The boy that she could claim was responsible for her strolling down the sidewalk at night lost in her own head arguing with herself.

" What about Eric? There is nothing there between us so just forget about it! It's not gonna happen!"

Watching her illusion closely that just seems to let out a sigh shaking her head as she sits down motioning for her to join her letting out a sigh of her own slowly Jackie sits down right next to her.

" That's where you're wrong. You're just too afraid to admit it."

Narrowing her eyes over to her side feeling as though something was swelling in her chest brushing this unknown feeling to the side just as she opens her mouth once again Jackie closes her mouth shut when she sees a hand raised up completely silencing her before she can get a word in edgewise.

" Let me elaborate shall we? There has always been something there between you two. It's just neither of you have realized it yet. Maybe he has but that's for you to decide. Let's think about it.

Everything you just heard him say came from the heart. Even if he has been good at hiding it all this time he does care about you in some way. In a romantic way, I don't know but he has always been there for you.

Think back. You're little pregnancy scare that if you remember correctly he even defended you and stood up for you against your so called precious boyfriend at the time.

Oh here's another one. How about all the times he was there listening to you when you and Michael had a fight. Hell you've done the same for him. Just in a different way. The list goes on and on."

Unable to come up with a response other than to do her best impersonation of a fish flapping her mouth open repeatedly shaking her head slightly Jackie turns her gaze forward to look down the end of the street.

She hated to admit it. Well maybe not. She was talking to herself after all but that was an argument for later.

She was right. He had been there for her so many times before. So many times when she just needed someone to be there for her.

Acts of kindness that she would never forget. Never forget how he would just sit there silently not pretending to care but to actually show it in his eyes his concern for her as she would just talk about her frustrations.

Talk about the things that now seemed so foolish. Seemed so childish to her now. But he had been there.

Not complaining. Not looking for anything in return but instead just showing what she always thought of him as.

He was a nice guy. A truly nice guy that deserves the best. Didn't deserve to have his heart broken.

Shaking these thoughts away as quickly as they pop into her mind glancing over to her side out of the corner of her eye seeing her illusion just looking at her with a i told you so grin plastered across her face that just seems so infuriating making her want to rip her own hair out letting out a frustrated sigh Jackie turns her head to the side to give the illusion her full undivided attention.

" Fine! I'll admit everything you just said is true. He has always looked out for me when i needed someone in my corner but that doesn't mean that i have feelings for him."

" Oh really? Well then tell me….you know what? Actually describe to me your definition of your dream man."

Narrowing her eyes slowly Jackie crosses her arms over her chest as her facial features harden by the second.

" Don't be such an idiot. We both know what that is. I want someone that will always care about me and i mean always care about me and not when it's convenient for them.

I want to be with someone that will always make me smile and feel good about myself. I want someone that will hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay when it's really not.

I want to be with someone that will be devoted to me in every way. He can like me for my looks sure. We're fricken adorable but looks aren't everything.

They should care about everything. Our mind. Our opinion on matters and not just brush off our opinion as though it doesn't matter.

They should look up to us in some way and not take us for granted ever. Someone that will challenge us in some areas and not let me push all over them.

I want a few years with them before i let that start to happen showing just who is in charge and i mean really in charge."

" That sounds like your resident Forman to me."

Looking at her illusion as if she is crazy suddenly she watches her companion roll her eyes towards her.

" God you are so clueless. Let's look at the facts. He is all of those things you just said. One he cares about you and i mean cares about you.

I mean really he sat there not moaning or complaining while we bitched and moaned about how Michael had been treating us not asking for anything in return. He's a frickin saint if we haven't seen one.

Two he has made you smile on more than one occasion despite your best efforts not too and you can't deny that one. Heck he's even made you smile more than that former useless boyfriend of yours.

Three he has told you on many occasions during your darkest times that everything was going to be okay. Hell he even offered to help find a way to care for your baby during your first major crisis if that came to be.

As for the devoted part well you've seen how he was with Donna. That boy was totally devoted to her and what does he get? His heart shredded to a million pieces just because she's so god damn stubborn in her ways and don't you dare deny it. Remember i'm in your head. I know exactly how mad and angry you were at her when you found out what she did to him.

You still are. If i remember correctly your first words were that bitch when you first heard the news about their breakup and on many occasions you've wanted to get him alone just to help him through it.

I mean come on. Those idiots that he calls friends haven't done a damn thing to help him through it. Your ex boyfriend is a horn dog that will hump anything with two legs.

Steven still looks at Donna when he thinks nobody is looking. If that doesn't have stalker or scumbag written on it then i don't know what will.

And Fez? Well do i really need to say anything about him? He's a nice guy but sometimes he comes out as just plain creepy. He means well but no. Not in a million years.

I'm getting off track here. Where was i again?"

" You were talking about Eric saying he is my dream guy…."

" Yes! That was it! Thank you. I think i've made my point?"

Staring back forward not even daring to move from her spot taking a couple of moments that turns out to be a few minutes just pondering over the illusion's words finding no argument against the words that had been spoken letting out a sigh bringing her knees up to hug against her chest gently Jackie rests her head on top before she shakes her head.

" Alright say and i'm not saying i do have some feelings for Eric what exactly am i supposed to do? What would everyone think if we just hooked up all of a sudden? Everyone would just think that i'm nothing more than a sleazy tramp just taking advantage of him."

Words that she never knew how much they truly meant to her. She couldn't have this happen. No it wouldn't mean anything.

All that would happen would be whispers. Whispers behind their backs all the time. Whispers of whore and slut directed her way.

Whispers of her using him for a rebound until she would dump him for someone better. Words that none knew how badly they would hurt.

But she did. She had to live through it many times. Each and every time Kelso had cheated on her. Every single time she would walk down the hallway afterwards hearing hushed conversations that she knew were about her.

And she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't have him go through that for her. Nobody deserved that.

Thoughts that are suddenly broken when she feels a cold chill around her before she looks over to find the illusion holding her with her head resting down on her shoulder.

" You need to stop caring about what other people want. Hell i'll say it if you're to scared too. Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks? Just follow your heart and do whatever makes you happy."

Feeling her whole entire face morphing into nothing but shock earning herself a giggle from her side as well as a victory grin very slowly Jackie feels the chill disappearing from around her as the illusion pulls back from her.

" Now i suggest you get back inside and think about what i said."

Without having a chance with a snap of her fingers instantly Jackie watches the illusion disappear in a puff of smoke leaving her all alone.

Leaving her alone sitting on the sidewalk just pondering their conversation. Just pondering her last statement as she gets up from her spot before very slowly she makes her way back down the sidewalk heading back towards the Forman residence.

" Oh and Jackie?"

Coming to an halt glancing over her shoulder seeing nobody in sight quickly looking around finding herself all alone standing in the darkened sidewalk gently Jackie stuffs her hands back into her coat pockets as she raises up an eyebrow.

" As much as i love our little get to getters don't make me come back here to give you another lector about Micheal or even Steven on that matter. Otherwise i'll start calling you dumbass."


	3. Chapter 3

Quietly opening up the basement door to her immense surprise was still unlocked at this time of the hour tucking her head into the small open just for the briefest of moments to listen around for any sign of life anywhere finding nothing but pure silence radiating through the hair opening the door the rest of the way casually making her way inside silently closing the door behind her with a flick of her wrist slowly Jackie applies the lock with a click before very quietly she makes her way back over towards the basement's couch.

A couch that looked untouched from the last time she had been there. Even the blanket that had been draped over her was still in the same spot she had left it dangling over the arm of the couch.

A blanket that as she stares down at it unknown to her knowledge her lips curl upwards into a slight smile.

A very rare smile. A genuine smile in which very few have ever seen coming from her. And it was all thanks to one individual.

Someone that she never thought would ever do such a thing. Never say so many kind words to her before in a single night.

A night that she knew was far from over. Knew was only just beginning. And that being said gently she grabs the blanket from the armrest as she silently takes off her shoes before slowly she lowers herself down to lay across the couch making sure to snuggle the blanket all around her as her eyes remain glued to the ceiling above her.

An ordinary ceiling. A few spots here and there that needed some work done. Needed to be cleaned if the spider webs she sees were any indication.

Something that would make her scream in fright on any ordinary day. But not today. Not when she had so much on her mind.

And it all started with a kind gesture. An emotional reveal that had tugged hard on her heart strings with every single second she heard him speak.

This reveal that was still very fresh in her mind playing over and over again like a broken record. But it was a reveal that gave her a lot of things to think about.

First starting with her ex. Michael Kelso. A boy that she had fallen head over heels for at a young age. A boy that for some odd reason intrigued her even though she knew that he could be dense at times.

 _Dense? More like a total idiot._

But a boy that had slowly won over her heart. A heart that she very gently put into his hands hoping he would never do anything to ever hurt her.

How wrong she was. So very wrong. He had hurt her. So many times. He had cheated on her. More or less in front of the whole school with the school slut herself Pam Macy.

God she hated him so much at that moment. Hated how he had broken her trust without so much as a second thought.

Trusted that she swore she would never put in his hands ever again. But she did. She did and she would painfully regret it when history would repeat itself once again.

He had cheated on her once again. Only this time it was with somebody worse. A girl that was considered to be Point Place's biggest slut.

The young woman living in the house she currently finds herself in. A woman that as an image of her face comes flooding into her mind she can't help but glare daggers at the ceiling hoping against hope that something bad would happen to her.

But as quick as that thought comes into her mind it quickly dissolves as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her.

She couldn't wish that. Not because of her. No she detested the tramp. No she couldn't do that to the rest of her family.

A family that she has grown up with. A family that she could argue she was closer to than her very own.

But that was a thought for another time. For now she needed to get back to the present and with a shake of her head all thoughts of the Forman family disappear as her mind back tracks to her ex boyfriend.

A ex that she would call boyfriend one last time despite everything. Despite the advice others had given her.

Despite the painful memories that once again surfaced into her mind. Despite the pain in her heart that was still there.

And she regretted it. She has regretted it and has payed for it with so many small cracks to other relationships.

Cracks with her relationship with her own family. A crack that had formed when against logic of her mind pleading with her to do the opposite she had decided to choose this ex boyfriend over her father.

A father that had cut her off completely making her fend for her own. A good life lesson but a lesson she never wanted to live through again.

Especially if she ever had to wear that cheese maiden outfit again. A thought that makes her shiver and bring the blanket even closer to herself.

A relationship that was very slowly starting to mend back together once she had told him the news. News that would bring a surprising result. See him do something that he had rarely done before.

A simple hug. A hug that she couldn't help but melt into feeling completely safe forgetting all about her ex boyfriend.

This ex boyfriend that has made one question been constantly on her mind for the last week.

 _Did he love me? Has he ever loved me?_

And the answers that she had been coming up with she didn't like one bit. Didn't like one bit knowing they were the absolute truth.

The answer was simple. No he never loved her. His past actions spoke volumes of it. The constant cheating behind her back.

The way he had been using her. Had been using her for her father's money to get whatever he wanted.

Playing with the strings of her heart perfectly making her do anything for him. Making her give him something that could never be taken back.

Something that has made her look at her reflection in total disgust each and every single day since then.

A man….no that wasn't right. She could never consider him to be a man. No she was done with that boy in every way possible.

Done having her heart stomped on. Done with his cheating ways. Just plain done with him.

But with that she couldn't help but think of another occupied in the house. Someone that she could consider a man.

A man that too had suffered just like her. Maybe not as much as she has but still suffered. Suffered at the hands of having their heart broken more than once.

The man of the hour. Someone that has always been there for her. Someone that as she thinks back to all of their good moments finding very few she can't help but smile.

Smile at seeing how this much younger version of himself had comforted her when she thought she was pregnant.

How he had just sat right here on this very couch just listening to her fears. Some being childish fears like being too fat to be on the cheer squad but fears nonetheless.

Fears that for some odd reason slowly evaporated once he had spoke. Spoke how he would do everything he could to help her.

Would do everything to help her care for her baby if she was indeed pregnant. How at that moment she had felt this sense of protectiveness over her that she had never felt before.

And oh how it felt so good. Felt so good to have someone genuinely care about her. To sacrifice so much for her even though they barely knew each other.

A protectiveness that she would feel in the later years whenever she needed to talk to someone. Mostly about her ex boyfriend and he would just listen.

Just listen to her rant on and on about him. Rant on and on bitching and moaning about what her ex was doing wrong.

Conversations that she could never have with her best friend. Yet another person that her mind wanders off to.

A woman just a year older than her but a woman that seemed so much younger at times. Seemed so childish at times as though she was nothing more than a little girl.

A little girl that at first she had taken pity on trying to help her navigate a relationship with her long time neighbor.

Great efforts she would add. Some efforts that she still questioned herself about to this day. Was it really worth it?

Was it worth having him carry this pain now? And that answer was very simple. No it wasn't. This woman.

This little girl that she had called her best friend had crushed him. Had crushed him so many times. A truly one sided relationship if she ever saw one.

Much like her own with her ex boyfriend. Did she seem bossy at times? Sure she did. She had no problem confessing to that but someone had to take charge.

Did she come out as a bitch at times? Sure but she has no problem admitting she is a bitch but a loveable bitch once you got to know her.

But as for her friend? Even if she could really call her that anyways was a different case. Her relationship was truly different.

From her respective it was her way or the highway on many occasions. So many occasions that would force her to bite her tongue refraining from commenting.

God she wished she had commented on those things sparing him the pain. But she hadn't. She hadn't and instead watched from the sidelines things unfold.

Watched as what she liked to call their puppy love dissolved much like her own. A puppy love that most thought would last.

Noticeably from each of their parents. A puppy love that none knew how forced it felt. Only her. An opinion that she had kept to herself.

How time in and time out she would have to convince the older girl to take action. Actions that should not have been needed to be convinced.

Suggestions that more than often she would be rewarded with either an eyeroll or a snarky comment. Comments that would just make her glare at the back of the redhead's head.

But it had worked. Her suggestions had someone hit their mark making this older girl take her advice allowing her to have a semi healthy relationship with her long time crush.

If only she knew what was to come. A day she would never forget. Never forget the day she had come into the basement to find the couple missing.

A couple that was always seen occupying the cushions of this couch and the answer she had gotten for their disappearance stopped her dead in her tracks.

They had broken up. They had broken up with nobody knowing exactly what had happened. A few saying that Donna had dumped him. Others saying that it was Eric that had broken up with her.

And she believed the later. Especially because a few days prior. The promise ring. That damn promise ring.

A ring that she glances away from the ceiling and over towards the rug in search of it. In search of it finding it shining at her as though it knew where her mind was.

That damn ring that was still attached to that abomination. That stupid makeshift necklace. A necklace once she had seen make an appearance around her friend's neck made her blood boil.

It was called a promise ring for a reason not a promise necklace. God she hated her so much at that moment.

Hated seeing the sure stupidity on her friend's part. Hating seeing the glimpse of pain in his eyes. A look she would never forget.

The very same look she had seen in his eyes once he had appeared in the basement a few days after the breakup.

This look that all she wanted to do at that moment was go over there and give him a hug like he had done in her darkest times.

To bring him into another room and let him rant just like he had done for her. But it wasn't meant to be.

She had appeared almost instantly taking a seat in a vacant chair acting as though nothing had changed.

Acting as though she didn't care. A gesture that made her scream in her head as she tried so desperately to suppress the cold glare that was threatening to break across her face.

And what happened next made her make yet another stupid mistake. Her friend had been asked to leave and she had followed.

She had followed despite agreeing with his every word. Followed despite her mind and heart to do the same but her legs didn't have any of it.

Such a stupid mistake. A mistake that could have changed everything if she had stayed. But she didn't.

She didn't and watched something she never thought she would ever see. She watched her friend make yet another huge mistake.

The biggest mistake of her life to this date. Date a Kelso. To date Casey Kelso. Someone that was bad news for the getco.

Bad news that slowly she watched her make mistake after mistake in the following weeks. Mistakes she watched take a toil on another.

Such a toil that has led them here to this point. Led them here to have their hearts broken once again. But maybe not for long.

A simple statement. So simple. Too simple. So simple that she just wants to scream out in frustration from not seeing it before.

The answer to a simple question that has been on her mind ever since her crisis walk. And the answer was simple. It was yes.

* * *

 _Oh Eric…._

Shaking his head tirelessly making his way down downstairs rubbing furiously at his eyes that seem to just want to close engulfing him back into a dream state once again letting out a silent yawn doing his best to push away the last moments of his dream back to the backburner of his mind snapping open his eyes slowly Eric makes his way down the rest of the stairs and scrolls through the living room.

Scroll through with his mind being invaded with many images. Images that have been constantly popping into his mind of late allowing him to have some pleasant dreams.

And this last dream wasn't any different. A certain brunette beauty looking like a true goddess standing before him with some kind of beach scenery behind her.

This beauty wearing a tight blue bikini that very slowly he watches her strip out of with a bright smile across her face before her body is instantly upon him straddling his lap.

Straddling his lap before her hand wanders down to his….

Suddenly without having a chance to react Eric lets out a groan of pain when he feels his head smacking into the door leading into the kitchen causing the door to not even budge as a thud echoes through the air before as he reaches up to rub his forehead with his other hand gently he pushes open the door to find his parents looking over towards him with confusion from different areas of the kitchen.

His father sitting in his usual spot at the kitchen table reading over the newspaper like he would usually do.

His mother at work making them breakfast like she would always do every single morning when she didn't have to go in early.

Confusion in their eyes and forced smiles across their faces. Smiles that he has come to hate. Didn't they know he was fine?

But he could never be mad at them. Could never be mad at them for caring about him. Care that he would return one day somehow someway.

Forcing a smile of his own across his face making his way over towards his usual seat just as he sits down suddenly Eric finds a plate full of his favorites being placed down in front of him.

His favorite breakfast causing a genuine smile to come across his face before he quickly has to suppress letting out a groan when he feels her kissing his cheek.

A meal that as though his stomach has a mind of its own lets out a silent growl before he picks up his fork and cuts away at the eggs on his plate.

Cuts away and takes a bite before the sound of footsteps coming from behind causes him to look over his shoulder to find a semi confused Hyde walking into the kitchen.

A scene that makes him raise an eyebrow up slightly at him knowing his friend was usually a late sleeper.

Usually someone you had to drag out of bed. But what surprises him here is how awake his friend looks at this very given moment before he watches him silently point a finger towards the stairs leading into the basement.

" Uh this may come out weird but did anything strange happen last night?"

Receiving a unanimous answer in the form of every other occupant in the room staring at him questionable silently making his way over towards his seat not even after a second after he takes his seat Hyde finds a plate being placed down in front of him before he lets out a groan when he feels Kitty kissing his cheek.

A gesture that always annoyed him from the smirks he would receive from around the table but in secret? In secret he kinda liked it.

" So nobody has any idea why the midget is down stairs?"

Right as he is about to take another bite suddenly Eric brings his fork to a sudden halt before slowly he lowers his fork down to give Hyde his undivided attention.

" Jackie's still here?"

Nodding his head slightly picking up his fork slowly Hyde digs into his plate and takes a small bite of the pancake right dab in the middle before a smile comes across his face unknown that by his side Eric's eyes go slightly wide for a brief second.

Go slightly wide for a brief second unnoticed by everyone at the table. All except for him. The man sitting at the head of the table that just barely drops his newspaper down slightly to look towards his son with slight interest.

" Yeah man. It looks like she hasn't moved from her spot on the couch last night. Anyone have any ideas how we ended up with the devil sleeping here?"

And then came another look. This time he had been caught by none other than his father. A look of anger being directed towards Hyde for the briefest of moments while his eyes are turned back to his breakfast plate.

A look that only makes Red's lips curl up into a slight grin for a fracken of a second before he masks his features and puts his newspaper down to look over his shoulder and outside through the glass doors.

" Now that you mention it, I did see her father's lincoln still parked out in the driveway before i went to bed. I just figured one of you gave her a ride home. Guess, I was mistaken."

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder and over towards the basement stairs that he can barely seen around the corner after a few seconds of hearing the others eating in silence reaching out gently Eric takes his plate in his hands before slowly he gets out of his seat and heads towards the stairs causing all eyes at the table to be directed towards him.

" Eric? Honey where are you going?"

Coming to a complete stop ignoring Hyde that just looks his way in total shock turning his attention solely towards his mother a smile comes across Eric's face.

" Bringing Jackie some breakfast? Don't worry i'll come back and get myself a plate later."

Withouting waiting for a response turning his head back forward slowly Eric exits out of the kitchen and disappears around the corner silently making his way down the basement steps not catching the variety of looks he receives when he leaves.

Looks that he could feel but did not care for. Don't care for as very silently he makes his way down the steps that just creak under his weight before a sight coming from the couch causes him to come to a complete halt just as he nears the bottom of the steps.

Jackie sleeping across the couch. Sleeping across the couch looking so peaceful. A look he has never seen before across her face.

A face that looked so angelic at this very moment. Her long brunette hair sprawled across her face that only moves very slightly with every breath she releases.

Her rainbow colored socks that are sticking out from the end of the blanket showing the blanket was just a little bit too small for her.

Socks that match her shirt perfectly underneath the blanket as he sees her turn very slightly in her sleep showing a glimpse of her bare shoulder.

A shoulder that suddenly makes him blush as images of his latest dream come flooding back into his mind.

A blush that only deepens as he looks down her shoulder to find her hands underneath the blanket making all blood flow to go down south as he tries desperately to put all of his thoughts about his latest dream into the back of his mind.

Thoughts that slowly disappear causing him to very quietly make his way down the rest of the steps and over towards the couch.

Towards the couch gently placing the plate down on the table before his eyes go back to her face. Go back to see a smile across her face.

A smile that is truly beautiful. A smile that makes one of his own form across his face just content on watching her sleep.

Content at just staring down at this beauty. Stare down at her not caring who saw him. But his body had a mind of his own.

A mind of his own until before he knows it gently he brushes some of her hair behind her ear only to watch as her smile widens from the gesture.

Widens until gently his hand comes down to rest on her shoulder and he gently shakes it causing a silent moan of protest to escape her lips.

" Michael ate my homework."

Unable to keep the chuckle from escaping his lips shaking his head in amusement gently Eric squeezes her shoulder.

" I'm sure he did but he's potty trained so we have to give him that. Now rise and shine."

Hearing a familiar voice coming not too far away instantly Jackie snaps her eyes wide open to find Eric kneeling before her staring directly at her with an amused grin.

" Eric?"

Getting a slight nod in response just as she is about to respond right as she lets out a silent yawn instantly Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers as she jumps up in surprise covering her mouth with both of her hands.

A gesture that she sees makes Eric's grin only widen before she watches him nod his head to his side.

" I thought you would like some breakfast?"

Raising up an eyebrow as she sees him once again nodding over to his side following his movement suddenly a smile breaks across her face when she sees a plate made out for her resting on the basement table.

A meal that she could see was very fresh from the steam coming off from the eggs and pancakes across the plate.

A smile that she quickly suppresses into a grin as she removes her hands from her mouth and looks back over towards Eric finding him looking anywhere but at her as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

The smallest of gestures that she often found to be quite cute coming from him. A gesture she would often seen coming from him whenever he and Donna would have some sort of disagreement.

But that wouldn't stop her from having a little fun now and then.

" Your mother's cooking, I hope?"

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in the form of his eyes snapping up to meet her own unable to contain it letting out a giggle silently Jackie sits upright only for a grateful smile to come across her face when she gently takes the plate out of Eric's waiting hands and digs into her plate.

Digs in taking a small bite of some eggs before a smile lights up across her face. A smile that she sees being returned out of the corner of her eye before she swallows her bite and glances around the table looking for another plate then back towards him with a questionable look.

" Where's your plate?"

Suddenly as she watches a grin come across his face that just makes her feel something rumbling in her chest unable to look away Jackie watches intently as his grin widens by the second.

A feeling that was telling her there was more to this story. More to this kind gesture and she liked it. Liked every second of it.

" Well technically speaking you are eating mine but don't worry i'll have something later."

Instantly once the words escape his mouth not even a second later Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers as Eric stares at her in total silence before after a mere couple of seconds slowly the grin across his face vanishes when he sees her face morph into a stern look.

A look he has seen many many times before. A look that would put fear into the hearts of many. But as for him?

As for him it wasn't the case. He actually found the look kinda amusing. Kinda cute when her nostrils would flare like that.

Cute when her eyes would be clouded with nothing but anger and fury. But right now it kinda was a little terrifying to him.

But he had to brush this to the side. She couldn't win this battle. He just hoped she wouldn't call his bluff.

" Go get yourself a plate. Breakfast is the most important meal of that day."

Expecting him to obey her command as she watches in surprise him just casually shrug his shoulders as though it was nothing suppressing her shock from seeing him disobeying her slowly Jackie raises up an eyebrow as her eyes remain trained on him.

" I'm fine."

Unable to look into her fiery gaze any longer turning his head back forward to look over towards the blank tv screen glancing around the room just as he finds the television remote resting on the table feeling as though someone is staring a whole into the back of his head slowly Eric glances over to his side to find his assumption correct as he is met with a pair of angry eyes staring back towards him.

" That look may work on everyone else but it doesn't work on me."

Turning away from her gaze that he swore had hardened just before he looked away snatching the remote from the table without any delay Eric turns on the television set and leans back to rest against the back of the couch playing the remote down on the cushion between them.

A television set that almost instantly he watches be turned off before he looks over to find Jackie's fireary gaze back on him.

" Now!"

Staring deep into her eyes that he swears are only hardening by the second very slowly Eric shakes his head causing her head to tilt very slightly.

" No."

Fighting back the overwhelming feeling to keep staring into her eyes looking back down towards the couch finding the remote right where he left it as he grabs a hold of the remote just as he points the remote at the screen suddenly Eric's eyes go wide when he feels a hand smacking him hard in the hand causing the remote to go flying onto the rug a good distance away.

An action that makes a look of shock come across his face as he turns his head back towards Jackie to find a triumphant grin plastered across her face.

" Did you just bitch slap my hand?"

Unable to keep the look of surprise from coming across her face as her eyes go as wide as saucers Jackie locks eyes with Eric not even bothering to hold back the anger in her eyes.

Anger that she sees is having an effect on him as he tries desperately to hold eye contact with her as very slowly he fidgets in his seat.

" Are you calling me a bitch?"

Fidgeting in his seat unable to tear his gaze away from her own after a couple of seconds of staring into her fury filled eyes quietly Eric lets out a breath.

" Yes."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening once again from this declaration after a couple of seconds of staring deep into his eyes seeing him staring at her defiantly in a sudden move plate forgotten instantly Jackie lunges from her seat towards him causing the plate that had been across her lap to fall down to the carpet in a heap causing it's contents to be discarded across the area as she crashes her lips to his own.

Feeling completely shocked at her action unable to move due to total shock as he feels her lips moving against his own Eric's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Kiss her! Kiss her back you dumbass!_

For once listening to his thoughts closing his eyes as he allows himself to get lost into the kiss moving his lips in perfect unison with her own feeling her petite body moving against his own to straddle him as his back comes to rest against the arm of the couch after a few seconds Eric breaks off the kiss to open his eyes to look back towards Jackie only to feel her lips once again back on his own.

" Jackie?"

Not allowing him a word in edgewise very gently Jackie takes his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it gently.

" No talking."

Releasing her hold on his lip in favor of kissing him once again after a few seconds a pleased smile comes across Jackie's face as she feels him return the kiss in equal intensity.

Equal passion as they slowly lose themselves. Lose themselves in a battle of tongues as their hands wander across each other's bodies.

Wander down until her lips curl upward even more when she feels his hands gently remaining firm on the lower portion of her waist not even daring to move downward.

Not even daring to move without her permission. Not even daring to move underneath her shirt like many other guys in his position would have done already.

Just another thing she would just have to mark down in the like column. Just another thing to remember for later but for now she would just allow herself to be lost in the moment.

Be lost not knowing what their futures held. But she knew one thing was for sure. She would damn sure make sure her future was with him somehow.

 _With a little training here and there._


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell just happened?_

Dazed,confused,frustrated. Just some of the many emotions running through his mind right now. A mind that was in turmoil after what has just happened.

A scenario that has only happened in his dreams but this wasn't a dream. This was reality and the reality is he just made out with the beautiful young brunette currently using him as a pillow.

This brunette that he would be lying if he didn't say he hadn't been thinking about her lately but who wouldn't?

She is a goddess. A true goddess in the flesh. One that would come off sometimes with an attitude problem or just plain bossy at times but hey wasn't everyone entitled to be like that every now and then?

 _Did that really just happen? Did i really just makeout with Jackie. Jackie the devil. Wait….oh my god! Does that mean i've just joined the darkside of the force!?_

Expecting to feel some kind of shiver from this revelation only to feel strangely at peace snapping out of this thoughts looking down as he finds her eyes firmly closed with a small smile across her face as her head rests against his shoulder leaning back gently Eric rests his head on the back of the couch not taking his eyes away from her face for a single second.

A face that he can't help but smile down towards seeing the peaceful expression across her face. A smile that he quickly shakes away.

 _But she's the devil!? But what if she isn't? Oh my god! What if i'm Darth Vader and she's…._

" What just happened?"

Instantly as fast as the words escape his mouth causing his eyes to go wide cursing himself mentally for being so stupid unknown to his knowledge a small smile starts to come across the young brunette's face.

Feeling her lips curling up just from the confusion in his voice snuggling closer into his side until she feels his arm coming around to hold her comfortably against his chest letting out a sigh Jackie slightly tilts her head into his chest.

" Well it's pretty straight forward. I settled and you traded up. Simple as that."

Trying her best to keep her eyes closed feeling as though he was looking down towards her in annoyance cracking open her eyes as she finds her assumption to be correct letting out a huff rearing back Jackie smacks him gently in the chest as her facial features harden slightly.

" It's not a bad thing you idiot. All it means is i've found exactly what i've been searching for in a man and you have basically won the lottery getting the perfect girl. Don't think too much about it. Call it a win win and leave it at that."

Keeping her face neutral despite her lips wanting to break out into a grin from seeing how flabbergasted it is from the constant opening and closing of his mouth that she can't help but find amusing after a couple of seconds gently Jackie starts to play with his shirt causing his mouth to snap shut almost instantly.

" But,but,but…."

" But what?"

Seeing nothing but a speechless expression come across his face that she has seen on the faces of many way too many times letting out a sigh Jackie can't help but shake her head slightly as she watches him try to come up with some kind of response.

 _Why do all men have to be so stubborn!? Is a simple yes dear or yes sweetie so hard to ask for!?_

Unable to take it anymore as a silent sigh escapes her lips reaching up gently Jackie presses her index finger to his lips causing his eyes to widen slightly by her sudden gesture.

" Eric, I know."

Seeing nothing but confusion in his eyes with a tint of fear behind them that she can see him desperately trying to cover up very slowly she returns her hand back down to his chest.

" Know what?"

 _Ahhhhhhhhh!_

Letting out a huff unable to help her eyes from rolling feeling as though she is about to explode in a sudden move Jackie turns her head fully into his chest and lets out a frustrated scream before she pulls her head back to look him directly in the eyes causing him to lean his head back slightly with his eyes widening.

" I heard everything you said last night."

Remaining perfectly still as she watches his eyes go as wide as saucers not even bothering to hide the grin that comes across her face scooting closer into his side Jackie tilts her head slightly to get a better look at his shell shocked face.

 _Whoops! I think, I broke him. Hmmm….well i can't have that._

After a few seconds of seeing him just staring at her with wide eyes reaching up quickly Jackie snaps her fingers in front of his face snapping him out of his shock.

" You alright?"

" Everything?"

Suddenly letting out a giggle from his high pitched response feeling her grin widening gently Jackie nods her head into his chest.

" Every word and you were right."

Keeping her gaze locked on his own slowly making her way up to a sitting position reaching out gently Jackie grabs a hold of Eric's hands as she turns in her seat to face him head on.

" You were right about what you said about them. I thought about this a lot in the past few years. Too much for my liking. I've had to look deep within myself. When it came to Michael and I, I found that we were just too different for anything meaningful to last between us.

I mean could you imagine what it would be like if we had gotten married?"

Shivering at just the thought quickly shaking these thoughts away Jackie turns her attention full back to Eric.

" Do i still think there is a decent guy somewhere in that thick head of his? Yeah, I still do. I have to believe that but i'm done with him. I'm done having my heart being broken him again and again.

I'm done not being appreciated by someone that should love me and cherish me like i should be. Just like i know you are too."

Releasing a hold of his hands taking a quick glance back over towards the rug getting up from her seat slowly Jackie makes her way across the room and over towards the television screen unaware of a pair of eyes watching her every move.

Her every single step before she bends down and picks up an item from the ground only to turn his head to look away from her with a blush coming across his face just as she turns and makes her way back over towards the couch with something in her hand.

Something being concealed in her closed fist that after a few seconds slowly she opens her hand causing his eyes to go wide.

The necklace. The makeshift necklace that shines up towards him as though it was taunting him. On most days he thought this way anyways.

" What she did to you was just disgusting. I mean it's a promise ring not a promise necklace."

Bringing her fingers down the chain to grasp a hold of the ring very gently Jackie traces the ring with her index finger before she shakes her head.

" You have no idea how badly, I wanted to yell and scream at her when i saw this. It's like ripping someone's heart out and stomping it to pieces."

Gently unclasping the ring from the necklace's grasp without any delay with a flick of her wrist instantly Jackie sends the necklace soaring over her shoulder causing the necklace to smack up against the washing machine with a clang before it slips and disappears in the small opening behind.

Turning her head back forward finding his eyes glued to the washing machine only to come back to meet her gaze reaching out gently Jackie grasps Eric's right hand within her own and gently opens up his hand placing the ring in the palm of his hand before slowly closing his fingers around the ring.

" I think you should hold onto this until you find the right girl to give it too. Someone that will appreciate everything you do for them. You're a great guy Eric. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Feeling as though he was seeing her for the very first time feeling his hand being gently squeezed without turning his gaze away gently Eric returns the favor.

 _She sounds so….sincere? Is this right? No this can't be right. She's never been this sincere to me before….but what if?_

And that was the question. What if. A very simple question. A question that would always pop into his mind concerning this brunette.

 _What if this is the real her? The real Jackie Burkhart. The girl that Kelso always saw in her. Okay scratch that. The keddle head wouldn't be able to see past her looks in order to form a deep relationship with her. But what if this really is the real her?_

 _I kinda like this version of her. Wait? Why is my heart pointing like a hundred miles of hour? Oh god! Do, I have…._

" What if i already found her?"

Just as soon as the realization of the words he has just spoken finally catches up with his teenage brain instantly Eric's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _Oh crap! Why did i say that!_

Not believing what she had just heard as she watches his eyes go as wide as saucers unknown to her knowledge Jackie mirrors his reaction as her lips threaten to tug upward in a battle of will.

A will that she slowly loses to as her lips curl up into a small smile while her cheeks start to get red under his gaze.

" Well then, I think you should ask her out on a few dates first. Some woman might get scared off with a quick proposal like that."

" Just some?"

Feeling his undivided attention fully on her as though asking her specifically feeling her smile only widening for a brief moment causally Jackie shrugs her shoulders.

" Okay most women. Others well….let's just say they like men that take charge. A woman is only as strong as the man by her side."

 _Only as strong as the man by her side? What the heck does that even mean? Wait? Oh, I get it. But what if she means something…._

Seeing his eyes leave her own to look over her shoulder as though he was getting lost in his own thoughts rolling her eyes gently Jackie squeezes Eric's hands causing his eyes to come back into focus before they return back to her own.

" Umm Jackie? Would you like to umm…."

Suddenly as he sees her lips curling up into a chester like cat smile as though she had him right where she wanted him slowly Eric gulps his throat as he tries to turn his gaze away from her eyes only finding not the ability to do so.

" I think, I would like."

Instantly as he sees Jackie leaning forward just as he closes his eyes waiting to taste her lips once again that he had found to be cherry flavored earlier after a few seconds cracking open his eyes slowly a frown comes across Eric's face when he sees her just a few centimeters away from him with a grin across her face.

" But first we need to go shopping."

Pulling back to sit upright back in her seat as she swears to hear some kind of growl coming from him just as she sees him opening his mouth reaching out slowly Jackie wags her index finger in front of his face.

" And you definitely need a shower. Go shower and change then meet me back at my place."

Rising up to her feet as she reaches up and stretches her arms out to find to her amusement Eric's eyes instantly dart down towards her exposed stomach when her shirt rides a little bit upward sending a quick his way causing to her surprise his cheeks to turn crimson suppressing the urge to giggle patting her shirt down slowly Jackie makes her way past him.

 _Oh this is going to be so much fun. He's like puddy in my hands!_

Walking past him to retrieve her coat from the arm of the chair next to the couch making sure to sway her hips a little bit making her way over towards the basement door just as her hand comes to rest down on the doorknob suddenly Jackie comes to a drastic halt.

" Oh and Eric?"

Glancing over her shoulder finding his eyes coming up to meet her own without taking her eyes away from his own turning on her heels slowly Jackie makes her way back over towards the couch.

Makes her way back over to slowly kneel down in front of him causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

So wide that she has to suppress rolling her eyes at what could possibly be going through his mind before in a sudden move she reaches out grabbing a tight hold of his groin causing his eyes to get even wider.

" Just so we are clear this belongs to me now. If you ever so much as think about another woman that isn't me, I promise you that you can kiss any dreams of Luke and Lyla being conceived goodbye. Are we clear?"

Instantly seeing a drastic change in her eyes from the happy filled girl to nothing but pure anger and fury unable to help letting out a whimper feeling her grip only increasing Eric's eyes get even wider.

 _How the hell did she know about…._

Feeling her grip only increasing to the point where he can't help but grasp the arm of the couch tightly in a death grip quickly Eric nods his head.

" Yep….crystal."

Letting a genuine smile come across her face releasing her hold causing his hands to instantly come down to clutch his crotch leaning up gently Jackie pecks Eric on the cheek.

" Good boy. Then i'll see you in a little while sweetie."

Without having a chance to respond as he watches Jackie exit out of the basement with what he swore to be an skip in her steps until the basement door closes behind her slowly Eric slouches back into the back of the couch while his eyes remain trained on the basement door.

 _Oh god! I'm in love with the devil!_


	5. Chapter 5

Unable to keep himself from glancing over his shoulder every few seconds from his spot at the table towards the hallway looking for any sort of sign of his friend's presence only to be met with the same empty image every time turning his attention back towards his plate taking a small bite from his stack of pancakes savoring every single bite as he looks over towards the company around him trying to gauge their reactions right before he gets a chance to do so sudden movement from outside catches Hyde's eye causing him to lean out of his seat to take a closer look.

A closer look outside of the sliding doors to find a sight that was simply too terrifying. Even for him. The proclaimed bad boy of the group.

She is smiling. Jackie is smiling. Smiling and he swore she was skipping over to her father's parked lincoln with an extra stride in her step.

A sight that for some odd reason makes a cold chill run up and down his spine as his eyes remain on her.

Remain on her as though he was under some kind of spell to do so. A spell that suddenly becomes broken when her gaze turns up upon him causing his eyes to go wide.

Wide with nothing but shock while a small ounce of curiosity could be seen underneath them. Luckily for him then that he always wore sunglasses.

But it would not stop this cold chill from erupting up and down his body especially after what she does next.

Sends him a grin while her right hand dangling her father's car keys comes up to wave over towards him before she disappears out of sight.

Disappears causing him to lean back forward in his seat trying his hardest to make sense of what just happened unaware that the same reaction could be seen from the older woman sitting next to him.

A woman that can't help her lips from curling upward while she tries her hardest to hide it taking small bites from her plate.

" Well isn't she a ray of sunshine and daisies. I didn't know she stayed over last night."

A simple phrase that makes Hyde turn his attention straight to Kitty with nothing but shock across his face.

A phrase that he never thought he would ever hear describing the young woman that he can hear pulling out of the driveway in her father's lincoln.

Never describing her. A cute girl to others but he knew the truth. She wasn't a cute girl. Well….okay even he had to admit she is hot but he knew the truth.

The truth about what was underneath that cute exterior. Underneath all of that makeup and glitter. Evil. pure evil.

He has seen it in her eyes before. Seen it whenever she has been angry. Seen it whenever she had been truly ticked off when something didn't go her way.

She is the devil. Plain and simple. A devil that has already stick her claws into one of her friends. Even tried to stick her claws into him.

Those pick claws dosed with glitter that could blind anyone that dared to stare at them for too long. These damn claws that he could only hope didn't make their way towards another grasping the life out of him.

But this wasn't the true shock. No the real shock coming from the table wasn't coming from the shell shocked and confused Hyde despite how much his mind wanders.

It wasn't coming from the somewhat pleased Kitty that just eats her breakfast with a faint smile across her face.

No the real shock was coming from the head of the table. The head of the table where Red sits reading a newspaper that shields his face that is sporting a wide grin.

A look itself that would send many running for the hills. Make even the toughest of men cower in fear from the mere sight of it.

A look that goes unnoticed as he continues to read through the paper in total silence with only the sounds of utensil scrapping up against the bottom of plates and the occasional crumple of paper being turned breaking up the silence.

This peaceful yet awkward silence until the silence is broken from a simple noise causing every occupant at the table in perfect unison to turn their respective heads towards the hallway.

A rather unique sound. The sound of a groan. A groan that reveals itself as one Eric making his way gingerly through the hallway as one hand covers his privates.

A scene that makes every single occupant at the table looking at him with a mixture of emotions across their faces.

For Hyde it was simple. He could be found looking at his best friend in total shock. Shock from seeing him like this as hundreds of possibilities run through his mind at what could have caused this.

Some bad. Some very bad and some that just couldn't be talked about. But if what he was seeing was any indication then he had a real good idea what had just happened.

An idea that he doesn't quite know how to react. Should he go over and congratulate him on a quick job well done in record breaking time.

Afterall he had only been down stairs for a short while or should he pity his friend and help him over to take a seat.

A reaction that could be seen across the mother of the teenager in question. A mother that looks at her son with concern from the way he is walking.

From the way his free hand is pressed up against the walls helping him stand upright while his free hand is covering what she liked to call the crown jewels.

As for the last member of the table. Well he just looks on towards his son with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Amusement that could often be seen in his eyes whenever his son pulled off something like this. Made an even more of an ass of himself giving him the fondest of nicknames any father could give his son. The nickname of dumbass.

Letting out a silent groan with every single step he takes despite how slow and careful that he is being guiding his hand across the hard wall making sure to avoid any loose nails or dried off paint that is sticking out nearby feeling as though he is being watched coming to a complete stop at the closed kitchen doors turning his head slightly as he finds every occupant at the table staring directly at him causing his cheeks to start to burn sending them a sheepish smile taking his hand away from the wall intending to scratch the back of his neck unable to realize it until it is too late suddenly Eric is sent flying face first to the ground causing an even louder groan to escape his lips.

" Eric? Honey are you okay?

Not even bothering to look up raising up an hand to waive her off slowly Eric closes his eyes as he feels the cold temperature of the floor making its way up his legs all the way to his face.

A feeling that just makes a small smile come across his face as though he was lying down on an ice pack.

An ice pack that is doing wonders for his most prized soldiers right now that just plead and root him on to remain here on the ground for a little while longer.

 _Damn she's strong. It's always the little ones that have crazy freakish strength._

Feeling some of the soreness from in between his legs dying down unable to suppress it letting out a silent moan a wide smile creeps up on Eric's face.

A moan that doesn't go unnoticed as he flips himself around to lay down on his back and open his eyes to find everyone's eyes still on him.

" I take it then that Jackie was well fed?"

Right as he hears the words coming out of her mouth instantly Hyde chokes back a sip from his drink causing his hands to come up to cover his mouth as he tries to hold in his laughter before suddenly he feels a gentle hand swatting his back.

Turning away from Hyde finding him looking better now that he wasn't choking unable to keep the concern look from coming across her face slowly Kitty turns her attention over towards Eric finding his face resembling a tomato perfectly from the ground.

 _What? I don't see what's so funny about making sure someone is well fed. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day._

Coughing into his hand feeling as though his cheeks are starting to cool down slightly returning his head back to the cold ground slowly Eric closes his eyes as his lips curl up slightly.

" I guess you could say that."

Instantly as his eyes go as wide as saucers snapping his attention back down towards Eric finding him staring up towards the ceiling with closed eyes and a somewhat peaceful expression across his face snapping out of his shock Hyde raises up an eyebrow as he narrows his eyes at him.

" You didn't…."

" Well honey don't just lie there. Come over here and have a seat. I've made you a plate."

Opening his eyes turning his head slightly until he is facing her slowly Eric shakes his head causing a slight pout to come across Kitty's face.

" Sorry mom but i don't have the time."

Seeing her son slowly making his way up to a sitting position wiping the slight pout from her face waving off his response returning her attention back to her plate picking up her fork slowly Kitty cuts into her eggs.

" Oh hogwash! There is always time for breakfast. You are a growing boy…."

" Moommmm!"

Snickering over from his seat earning himself a glare sending a smile Eric's way slowly Hyde takes a long sip from his mug with his lips only curling up into a wide smirk with every passing second.

" Fine a growing man and every man needs to start off their day fresh and fed. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Mumbling under his breath making his way or dare say limping over towards the table making sure to slowly sit down in his seat as he watches a plate being forced in front of him letting out a sigh slowly Eric digs into his plate not catching the smirk across Hyde's face while an pleased smile comes across Kitty's face.

" Now then honey what's the big hurry anyways? Have a hot date?"

Suddenly just as the words register into his mind instantly the fork in Eric's hand comes to a sudden halt just inches away from his mouth causing after just a few seconds the small piece of egg that had been at the end of the utensil to come sliding down the fork and land back down on his plate with a silent thunk.

A silent thunk as his eyes go as wide as saucers while his face once again starts to blush bright red under the gazes he is receiving from around the table.

 _You have no idea._

Gazes that just make his cheeks burn up even more as his own gaze comes to rest down on his plate.

" You could say that."

" Oh? Is she someone that i know?"

Receiving nothing but a nod in response taking a sip from her glass leaning back slightly in her seat staring up towards the ceiling with an almost thoughtful expression coming across her face after a few seconds Kitty returns her gaze back over towards Eric finding his plate still unnoticed.

" Honey eat. This mysterious girl can wait. I don't think it will kill her for you to have ten minutes to have some breakfast."

Snapping his gaze back up to meet her own as he finds a no nonsense look across his mother's face that spoke volumes for itself to not test her with any sort of witty comment paying a glance over towards his father finding him engrossed with his newspaper suppressing his urge to make a comment plucking the cut up piece of egg slowly Eric brings the fork up to his mouth and takes a bite.

 _You don't know Jackie too well do you? This is the same girl that will yell at you for breathing too loud when she is watching one of her favorite tv shows._

 _The same girl that will lay into you for being even a tad late. The same girl that just has the cutest of smiles._

Suddenly as her smiling face come flooding into his mind causing his fork to come to an halt after a few seconds of seeing her smiling face just getting even wider before she blows him a raspberry kiss snapping out of his thoughts Eric takes another bite of eggs unaware that a pair of eyes are watching him from his side.

Eyes that look suspiciously at him while he too eats away at everything remaining on his plate unaware to his knowledge as more and more images of the young brunette beauty come flooding into his mind.

 _And her butt! Oh she has such an awesome butt! So smooth and wait? Where did all of this come from?_

Glancing back over towards her son seeing him staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes frowning slightly seeing movement coming out of the corner of her eye turning her head as she finds her husband looking over towards their son with nothing but amusement while his lips keep curling upward as though he is suppressing a grin that wants to break across his face catching his eye raising up an eyebrow earning her a very slight shrug in response sending a small glare his way as she watches him return his eyes back to his paper slowly Kitty returns her eyes back towards Eric.

" So she's somebody, I know. Would it happen to be a cute little brunette by any chance?"

Instantly receiving his undivided attention feeling her lips curling up gently Kitty takes her glass in her hand and raises it up to take a small sip.

" I'm….umm….well…."

Unable to take the stares that he is receiving dropping his fork down to his plate instantly Eric rises up to his feet staring anywhere but at any of them.

" I'm umm….going shopping….with Jackie."

Without waiting for any sort of response going as fast as his legs are willing to take him ignoring the soreness between his legs quickly Eric makes his way out of the kitchen to the shock of everyone else in the room plowing straight through the kitchen doors heading straight towards the stairs.

Stairs that he can't help but groan at the bottom at before slowly he ascends up the stairs moaning at every step that he ascends up.

Moans that suddenly come to an halt at the top of the stairs until before he knows it he has a fresh set of clothes in his hand and a towel draped over his shoulder heading straight towards the bathroom.

 _Need shower. Need to get my mind off of her…._

Just as this thought passes through his head pushing open the bathroom door instantly Eric's eyes go as wide as saucers when an image suddenly pops into his mind.

An image that he could see as clear as day right now staring back at him with a seductive smile. The image of Jackie Burkhart staring at him in a blue bikini that she had worn in a recent dream.

A bikini that he watches be dropped to the floor quickly followed by her bottoms leaving him speechless until a sudden motion makes him croak.

A simple gesture of this illusion Jackie wagging her finger over towards him causing him to drop this clothes onto the ground and kick the bathroom door closed behind him.

 _Okay scratch that. Cold shower. Very,very cold shower._


	6. Chapter 6

This was it. The moment of truth. A moment that if someone was to tell him months ago would happen he would have just laughed calling them crazy. Yet he was the crazy one. More lucky if you asked the right people. He was now parked outside of the Burkhart residence waiting for what many considered to be the crown jewel of Point Place High School. The Queen Bee. At least that is what she liked to think.

Jackie Burkhart. The beautiful brunette that he never thought in a million years he would be thinking so much about. But he was. Maybe it was because of how addicting kissing her is? Maybe it is because of her undying beauty that puts many under her spell? Her demonic spell making it seem as though she is a living breathing succubus. And he is the latest one to fall victim and truth be told he is okay with it.

But this was new territory that he finds himself in now. She and Donna are so very different. How was he to approach this? Should he get out of his vehicle and knock on her front door chancing that she is the only one home? Chancing that he wouldn't come face to face with her father. A man that honestly terrified him. A well respected lawyer with so many connections that he wouldn't be surprised if he got tossed inside of a cell one day as a fitting punishment for doing something to hurt his only daughter.

However there was always the chance he would come face to face with her mother. Her absolutely delicious mother that many have had wet dreams about. Hell he's even had such dreams. That little piece of information would be best to keep to himself. Especially from Jackie. If she was to find out.

A mere thought that sends a cold chill up and down his spine causing him to reach over and turn up the heat hoping this feeling would go away. Should he honk the horn letting her know that he is here? No he couldn't do that. It was way too risky. He could come off as pushy. Come off as rude. If he was being honest though he didn't want to wake the sleeping beast lurking deep inside of her. She has been nothing but lovely and peaceful today. Why ruin it?

For now though he would just wait. It wasn't like he had anything better to do? Besides maybe this was just what he needed to help sort out his thoughts. To help sort out these confused feelings. Could it be possible that he does feel something for her? Something real and not just a physical attraction despite his other head's wishes.

He couldn't be too sure. Maybe? Maybe not? What he did know was there is a good person in her. He has seen it. Seen the good side of her and yet also seen the bad in her. Something that deep down he always thought was very desireable and sexy seeing how vicious she could be at times. See how she could take control of a situation so easily with a command voice daring you not to obey. Hell he already witnessed it this morning!

But even now as he sits back in his seat and looks out towards the residence waiting for the front door to open any second now Eric can't help but wonder to himself if this was a mistake. Weren't they going a little fast? How long has it been? Two maybe three weeks since Kelso and Donna ditched town? Wouldn't he be taking advantage of her like Kelso has done so many times before.

Such a thought that makes him let out a sigh and shake his head as he eyeballs his car keys still in the ignition.

" This is a mistake."

And just like that suddenly just as the words escape his mouth an puff of smoke instantly appears coming from his left shoulder. Smoke that is eyes are drawn to almost instantly before his eyes widen slightly when he finds a miniature version of himself standing on his left shoulder dressed in the same jedi outfit that Obi-Wan Kenobi had worn in Star Wars with his arms crossed over his chest staring up towards him.

" Eric?"

Raising an eyebrow in question taking a quick glance around the neighborhood finding nobody in sight slowly Eric turns back towards his left shoulder finding this bizarre sight staring back up at him. Cool yet bizarre.

" Yes Jedi Eric?"

" Use the force my son."

Receiving nothing but a dumbfounded looking letting out a sigh uncrossing his arms slowly Jedi Eric waives his right hand in a slow motion palm first.

" This is the girl you are searching for."

Staring down at the illusion in nothing but shock just as he opens his mouth suddenly Eric's line of sight is drawn to his right shoulder finding yet another miniature version of himself standing on his right shoulder. Only this version of himself is the exact opposite of the illusion resting on his left shoulder. A version of himself that he never thought he would ever see. Himself as Darth Vader. Heck he can hear him breathing the same as he did in the movie!

" I second that. She will make a fine addition to The Darkside."

 _Fine addition? Wait! Does that mean i'm a sith already!_

Unable to keep the look of complete shock from taking over his face quickly Eric glances back and forth between the two illusions before his eyes come back to rest squarely upon his miniature Darth Vader self.

" Wait? Aren't you supposed to disagree with him?"

Receiving nothing but a shoulder shrug from the man behind the mask in reply Eric's eyes widen in total shock.

 _Some Sith Lord, I turned out to be. Oww!_

Suddenly as he feels as though something had shocked him rubbing his cheek Eric can't help but stare down with an annoyed look towards Darth Eric imagining that his smaller self must be grinning underneath his mask.

" Well yeah but this time we're in agreement. First off she incredibly hot and totally out of our league. Don't be a dumbass. This is our only chance to get a girl like that. Hell even Pinciotti doesn't compare to her."

Watching his eyes turn towards him slowly Jedi Eric can't help but nod his head in agreement.

" He's right you know. Besides you know that deep down and i mean deep down she's a sweet girl."

" But she's the devil!"

Sharing a quick look with his counterpart receiving a nod to take the lead Darth Eric turns back to look at the real Eric.

" Soo? Just face the facts. Being good is overrated. If quote going bad means you get to have your dream girl. This girl then i suggest you man up and dive in feet first. In her case head first if you know what I'm getting at."

" What are you talking about? Jackie's not our…."

" Yes she is. Back me up over here."

Turning his head slightly Eric's eyes widen when he sees Jedi Eric nodding his head in agreement. This was just so weird. A Jedi and a Sith agreeing so much. His mind is about to break!

" He's once again correct. She is our dream girl. Let's look at the list shall we? First off she easily marks off the attractive box. Hell every other girl is a very distant second compared to her. Second, even you have said she actually cares and puts all of her heart into a relationship. Heck what did you think happened this morning? Do you think she just makes out with anyone? What you heard earlier was her speaking from the heart. She does care for you. Even more than you realize. I mean do you really think Donna had the courage to do the things she did with you? No i'm willing to bet that Jackie helped guide her through your relationship even when she didn't have to. If that doesn't show how much she cares about you then i don't know what will."

Seeing his counterpart's words getting through snapping his fingers instantly Darth Vader draws Eric's attention back to him once again.

" And now that the red head and dudder head are out of the way, don't you think it's time to be happy for a change? Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

Glancing between them letting out a sign unable to meet any of his illusion's eyes slowly Eric's eyes are drawn towards the steering wheel not focusing on anything in particular.

" Okay say you're right and I do have feelings for her how can i do that to her? I'm not worth it. She deserves so much better than me."

Sharing another quick look with his counterpart letting out a sigh shaking his head sadly reaching out Jedi Eric extends his hand out.

" Why don't you let the lady decide."

" Agreed. Jackie's a smart girl. She'll be able to straighten us out. Why not take the chance?"

Suddenly as though they were never there to begin with Eric listens to the sound of two puffs before the sound of a car door opening causes him to look over to find a smiling Jackie sitting in the passenger's seat. A smile that for some reason felt reassuring. Felt so nice and comforting to see across her face. Such a smile that he can't help but feel himself return it before mere moments later her hand finds his as The Vista Cruiser drives down the road.

* * *

 _Huh? He really does have some shoulders. Who knew?_

Feeling rather pleased with herself motioning with her index finger for him to do a little twirl for her in order to fully judge this latest attire receiving nothing but a slight nod in response that just makes her smile widen slightly further Jackie watches Eric slowly twirl around giving her a close up of every angle of the latest sports coats that she has had him try on. In fact if she hasn't lost count this would be the seventh coat that he has tried on. Maybe eight would be the lucky number this time. This coat didn't pass her famous Jackie fashion sense.

But despite yet another failure in choice she can't help but feel rather pleased with how everything has gone so far. Had it been hours since they arrived here at the mall? She couldn't really remember. What she does remember however does count. Some much needed boyfriend points that he is earning.

A few points being rewarded here and there for agreeing to enter every single shop that she has wanted to go to. Agreeing to hold her purchases as she tried on new selections. Such selections that he would go on to say she made them look good not the other way around. Oh how he scored major points for that compliment.

However, if she were to be honest this was the best part of her day so far. Not that having lunch in the food court wasn't bad. She just couldn't get over the woman who had served them their meal. That smell of rotten cheese on her uniform. Just thinking about it makes her want to take a long hot shower.

No this was her favorite part of this shopping trip. Having him try on sport jacket one after another. Even some tshirts with her being the judge,jury,and executioner.

 _It's like having my own real life doll! What more could a girl want? Hmm? Maybe the first one he tried on did look the best after all._

Bringing her hand up to take her chin gently as she stares into his eyes clearly seeing the forced smile across his face despite his best efforts to conceal his annoyance deciding to cut him a break Jackie turns to inspect the jacket that he is wearing once again as she slowly makes her way towards him and slowly circle around him taking everything in.

 _Well at least he isn't complaining and is actually putting in an effort just to make me happy. I suppose he does deserve a reward._

Coming to a halt directly in front of him in a sudden move within a blink of an eye in what would surprise many of their fellow classmates that could be seen walking by the store with some watching closely from a few aisles down reaching out Jackie grasps a tight hold of Eric's shirt and pulls him to her before her lips find his own.

Such a sudden kiss that when she pulls away after a few long seconds finding him staring at her in nothing but a daze feeling quite pleased how easily she can bring such a reaction to his face raising up her hands slightly that had somehow made it to the back of his neck with her eyes on his own gently Jackie starts to play with the back of his hair.

" I think that's enough for today."

Watching the dazed look melt away into nothing but relief suppressing the urge to roll her eyes bringing her hands back down very gently Jackie starts to play with the buttons of his shirt making sure to start with the top making sure to take extra long as she buttons up the bottom ones.

" For you anyways. It wouldn't be a full Jackie experience if I didn't get something for myself in this fine establishment now would it?"

Feeling her fingers graze the top of his jeans before they disappear as though it had never happened to begin with gulping his throat slowly Eric nods his head. God he was going to have to get used to this. Find some way to fight fire with fire. And yet with that smile being directed his way would he want to fight it? The answer was simple. Nope. His brain was being turned into totally mush and another part of him was reacting and he bet she knew it too.

Especially with that look of amusement twinkling in her eyes as she gently takes his hand within her own. Her soft hand. So soft. Just like her lips. Those enticing lips.

 _Damn it! Snap out of it! Fire with fire!_

" Well then shall we milady?"

Unable to contain it Jackie starts to laugh as she sees Eric extending his arm out to her. An arm that she can't help but take with a bright smile before slowly she starts to lead him back through the store ignoring the clear looks of shock across a couple of familiar faces.

Oh how she knew the rumors would quickly spread. Especially in this small town and to be honest she didn't care. Not at all. She is Jackie Burkhart. She will date whoever she wants whenever she damn well pleases. If anyone has a problem with that well two could always play at that game. After all it is a small town after all. So what if a little white lie is sprinkled here and there. It would get the message across wouldn't it?

" My you are full of surprises, aren't you?"

Glancing over to her side seeing nothing but a questionable look in his eyes rolling her eyes gently Jackie tightens her hold around his arm slightly not caring about a hushed conversation coming from nearby that was clearly about them.

" You're a guy. I've been expecting to hear you complain any second now about being here but instead your being a good little boy doing exactly what I say."

" Hey!"

" What?"

Watching the sudden shift in her eyes that are almost daring him to refute her claim glancing away Eric mumbles out.

" I'm not that little."

Feeling her lips curling upward turning away to hide her smile gently Jackie squeezes his arm drawing his attention out of the corner of her eye.

" I know. You're big where it counts."

Mentally counting to five just as she reaches the designated number turning her head back to face him instantly Jackie has to suppress a grin when she sees the shell shocked look across his face.

" Oh please. Like you thought i didn't know everything about your's and Pinciotti's sex life. I practically ensured it. I know everything."

" Everything?"

Hearing his voice breaking unable to suppress it any longer a wide grin comes across Jackie's face. A grin that just makes his eyes widen further and a faint blush to come across his cheeks before she sees it deepen when she leans over and whispers into his ear.

" Everything. I even know about the cute freckle on your butt."

Pulling back instantly Jackie's grin widens when she sees his face blushing bright red as his eyes try so hard not to meet her own.

" Huh? Who knew little old me could make you blush so hard. What did you think girls talk about when they get together?"

" Uhh sugar,spice and everything nice?"

Rolling her eyes letting out a huff Jackie gives Eric a pointed look.

" That's what we're made of dumbass."

Seeing his face only getting redder letting out a giggle just as she opens her mouth suddenly without having a chance to react Jackie is brought to a sudden halt by Eric whose eyes only get wider by the second. So wide that he looks like a character character.

Deciding to investigate what has caused such a reaction turning to look where he is looking at instantly Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers when she looks around to find themselves standing in the woman's underwear and lingerie section of the store. Such a section that makes her cheeks start to burn up with some not so farfetched thoughts jumping into her head before she snaps out of them and turns back towards Eric poking him hard in the side with her nails drawing his attention.

" Get your mind out of the gutter you horn dog!"

Instantly snapping upright not catching the smirk across her face with a tug Eric quickly feels himself being led away by Jackie as his mind starts to wander off.

" A guy can dream right?"

Suddenly realizing what had just escaped his lips expecting a tongue lashing instantly Eric is surprised when Jackie simply shakes her head.

" You can but it is never like the real thing. Besides i'm not gonna make it easy for you. You sir will have to earn it."

With a few quick turns down a couple of aisles that she knew like the back of her hand as she finds herself standing in her favorite aisle consisting of just for skirts and freshly designed pants modeled by some of her favorite magazine celebrities releasing a hold of his hand just as she gets partly down the aisle deciding to give him a little showing making sure to sway her hips a little bit slowly Jackie makes her way over towards a nearby rack of a few skirt designs hung up and slowly bends down giving him a good view.

Such a show that she knew was having the desired effect as she feels his eyes on her. And she is right when she looks over her shoulder finding him staring at her with his mouth open.

 _This is going to be so much fun. He's like puddy in my hands. I'll turn him into the perfect boyfriend yet._

The exact opposite reaction Eric is having as he stands shell-shocked just silently watching her with the same thought running through his mind.

 _I'm gonna die,i'm gonna die,i'm gonna…._

Suddenly as he sees a seductive smile come across Jackie's face as she wags her index finger at him with his mind going blank slowly Eric approaches.

 _Die a happy man._


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness. Such a strange feeling. A foreign feeling in the like of which she truly has never experienced before. Well at least not with an ex boyfriend who would not be named. But not anymore. Now for the first time in her life she could say without a doubt that she is happy. Would there be a couple of road bumps along the way in this new found relationship she has embarked on? Sure. There is meant to be.

And yet she couldn't help but feel excited at such a challenge. A challenge that she knew they would overcome in the distant future. But for now she would enjoy the moment. The honeymoon phase of this new relationship. If you wanted to call it that. Sure there has been a bit of teasing. After all, she didn't take out her blue bikini for nothing. Sure there has been a lot of kissing but nothing farther than that. No it was like his hands were afraid to wander downward without some kind of signal just making her mentally grin knowing fully well who is the dominant one in this relationship. But soon perhaps she will let him take the lead and let his hands wander.

But for now she would just enjoy every moment they spend together. Moments that once they are over she can't help but want more like a drug addict wanting their next fix. And sure enough he was her fix. Her boyfriend of three weeks now. Such a great three weeks it has been. Weeks filled with laughter. Filled with happiness. Filled with undeniable lust but she would never tell him that.

No instead she would do would she had always done with Micheal. Make him wait and suffer until the point he thought he would never get any before she would quickly change tactics jumping his bones. And it is so close to happening she can already taste it. Can already picture the moment perfectly. Picture her posing on her bed seductively as Eric comes through her door dressed like something out of a fairytale before they would share a passionate moment together. Hey, a girl can dream right?

As for this morning she does the unexpected. Something nobody could see Jackie Burkhart ever doing. Something that would make anyone's skin crawl and run away in fear. A surprise visit in the morning and not the good kind. No she is a woman on a mission. The mission is simple. The task of making breakfast and bringing it to him while he is still in bed allowing her to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

Oh how she can picture the smile on his face as she parks her father's lincoln in the Forman's Driveway. A mental image that makes a grin come across her face as she silently exits out of the vehicle closing the door quietly behind her in an effort to not wake anyone up. So far everything was going according to plan.

The sliding door unlocked just like how it had been promised it would be by a reluctant Kitty Forman. An older woman that she has liked from the moment she had met her. A woman that is a true mother in every way possible. Why couldn't her mother be like that?

Everything that she needed to do the deed out in front as though prepared for her already. She really needed to figure out a way to repay the older woman for her kindness one day. Perhaps making sure to mentally beat her birthday into her son's head? Mother's Day too? That would bring a smile to her face.

She just needed to be careful. If she knew one thing about Mrs Forman it was to never mess with her kitchen. Never to leave a mess behind. Never waste anything. She had seen what happens to those that dare think otherwise. Including herself and that damn pie. Why couldn't she understand that it was Micheal's fault for the pies burning every single time! Stupid idiot!

But she wouldn't fail this time. Nope not a chance. She may not be the greatest cook. Hell she hasn't cooked anything this simple in her life. Well that wasn't unsupervised by a facility member or another classmate. How hard could it be?

It's only eggs and toast? Maybe a few pieces of bacon. Mentally shrugging grabbing the carton of eggs from the refrigerator closing the door silently behind her with her heel placing the carton down on the counter in front of her quickly looking around not seeing any sort of bowl anywhere biting her lower lip letting out a sigh blowing a loose piece of her hair that falls over her face as though mocking her diving into the first cabinet she sees instantly as she finds a clean stack of bowls and plates a small smile comes across Jackie's face.

Things had only looked up for her after that. The mixing of the egg batter. Well? Maybe that didn't go so great. Especially when the first two or maybe four eggs had splattered on the floor by her feet. Luckily none of them had hit her new boots that just scream Jackie! She would have to remember to buy a new carton later.

But all of this comes to a halt when a noise breaks the silence causing her to stop stirring and look towards the sliding doors. Music. Low volume but music nonetheless. Such a sound that makes her go over towards the doors holding the bowl to her chest as she continues to stir before she drastically comes to a halt and her eyes go wide.

Her boyfriend. Eric Forman wearing a pair of red shorts and a white shirt rollerblading with his eyes closed bobbing and snapping his fingers to the song being played on his headphones. Such a sight that nearly makes Jackie drop the bowl that she is holding in shock. Yet this sight wasn't all bad. Not at all in her opinion.

 _Huh? Who knew that he has a butt? Scrawny and a bit boney but a butt nontheless. Shoulders,butt. I just need to find a way to have him cut back on the Star Wars quotes and presto!_

Tilting her head slightly to get a better view at the sight on the other side of the glass suddenly as fast as she sees him swiftly he disappears out of sight rollerblading away causing her eyes to go as wide as saucers.

 _Wait! You get back here!_

Quickly reaching out throwing open the sliding doors not caring if she has woken anyone up snapping her head to look towards the end of the driveway finding him nowhere in sight before she knows it in a fit of rage Jackie slams the bowl in her hand down onto the ground causing its contents to splatter across the driveway.

Something that goes unnoticed only for a few seconds before her eyes drop to look down and form into nothing but horror.

" Uh oh."

* * *

He is good. She had to admit that. He is a truly great skater but not nearly as good as her. She is a former roller disco champion after all. But despite that little feat she didn't mind being treated to a free show and this show was everything she could have hoped for. Even if she only had seen him do a few warm up laps so far.

A small competition. Only a handful of rollerbladers competing. The rest mere spectators. A small crowd that she would use to her advantage hiding in back in hopes of not being noticed by him. And so far it was working to perfection. Maybe too good if not for one teeny,tiny little problem. The two older gentleman in front of her are nothing short but giants! Men that she swears are built like sixteen wheelers making her look small. She is not small damn it! She is the perfect size in an adorable package.

And yet this didn't help her here as she tries to get a better glimpse at the rink. But she couldn't have that. She should be the star of this rink. Her boyfriend can be the star of the competition. She would be the star of the entire rink.

Such confidence that makes her reach up and poke the gentlemen in front of her on the shoulder and force her best sweetest smile that would make any man heed her any command. And she wasn't disappointed. No she thought it was sad really how he just sends a toothless smile her way and side steps to the side allowing her to pass on by and get in front of the crowd.

Now with no more obstacles in her way turning her full attention back towards the rink unable to help herself the instant she sees Eric stepping onto the rink a wide smile comes across her face. A smile that only widens with every passing second she watches him skate. And she was wrong. He wasn't just a good skater. No he is fantastic!

Why didn't she ask him to be her partner? Stupid lumber jack! He would have made the perfect partner. Not that Fez wasn't good. No he was great but the almost sleeping together still haunts her to this day. A nightmare that took her a month to get over. A thought that makes her shiver before she turns focusing solely on Eric finding him circling around the rink with his eyes so focused on the task at hand.

How flawless he moves around the rink as though he is floating in air. How he moves so effortlessly as though it is so easy for him. And it should be. With how much he weighs he should be able to land these moves with ease. Heck sometimes she wondered if he weighed the same amount as her!

Still it is a great show to watch. So great to see her boyfriend in a new element. Her old element. But what she enjoys the most is seeing a new side of him as he passes on by a few of his competitors. The cocky grin that spoke volumes to his competition if the scowls and angry looks being directed his way weren't giving it away. Looks that she knew too well. It wasn't easy being the prettiest girl in the entire town.

It's like she always says. With great beauty comes great responsibility. But this? This side of him that she sees now. She absolutely loves it. Loves every single second of it but she would damn sure make sure he is never this way with her. If he ever is he would be sorry. She would make him sorry.

Landing back down on his skates with his head slightly bowed towards his competitors that he didn't even need to look up knowing they are staring daggers at him hearing the sound of loud clapping coming from the stands feeling his lips curling up into a grin deciding to pay his fans a look and bow turning his head instantly all the color on Eric's face drains away when he sees Jackie front in the center standing in front of a small crowd clapping politely staring at him with the biggest grin that just makes him gulp.

* * *

" So? Care to explain all of this or do you need some persuading?"

Glancing over to his side finding his girlfriend looking up towards him with her best puppy dog eye look that he just thought was the most adorable sight in the world letting out a chuckle keeping his hand entwined with her own gently guiding her past the rink's corner Eric nods his head.

" What do you want to know? Let's just face it. I'm an open book when it comes to you."

Letting out a small laugh knowing how true those words truly are gently Jackie gives Eric's hand a squeeze as she brings her free hand forward waiving down towards their feet.

" For starters, I thought I was the only roller blader out of the bunch. Besides Fez that is. Yet I find myself being guided across the rink from what some would call the best rollerblader to have ever skated here. Including yours truly."

" They must have missed your performance then."

Unable to keep herself from smiling deciding to take the lead without looking away from his eyes turning on her blades reaching out gently Jackie grasps both of Eric's hands and starts to skate backwards.

" Well we can't have that now can we? Care for a duet performance? I see that some of your admirers are still here watching us. It would be in our best interests to make them all jealous. After all not everyone gets to skate with a roller disco champion."

Following her eyesight as he finds that she is right and a couple of their younger classmates are still sitting in the stands looking their way talking amongst themselves turning back towards Jackie finding her once again looking at him with that damn puppy dog eye look letting out a sigh slowly Eric nods his head causing a wide grin to form across her face.

A grin that only turns into a bright smile as the seconds go by. Seconds that she will always remember. It might not have been the biggest crowd. Heck maybe you couldn't even call it a crowd. But still she had felt like a star. A star in the spotlight as she circles around the rink landing series after series of difficult moves.

Some that even surprised herself. Some that she was quite pleased to land. Especially when she could see and hear the reaction that she was getting. Sure the small crowd cheering felt good. No it felt great. What the best reaction she got was the look she had seen in Eric's eyes.

This look of pure lust. This look as though he would take her right then and there as though he is a wild beast. Such a reaction that had made a chill of excitement run up and down her spine. Would she ever allow such a thing? No! Not with people watching. She is a proper woman and not some whore that will open up her legs to anyone with a sign that says open for business. Yet it still felt nice knowing how much he wants her knowing in the back of her head that he wouldn't make any further advances until she gave the ok to do so.

And as such a sinister idea comes to her mind. If he didn't want to make his move then she would make him make his move and she knew just the move to do so. Was it daring? You betcha but it would get the desired results.

With that she breaks free of him and slowly circles around him as her eyes remain on his own. As she stares and circles silently around him as though stalking her prey. Prey that wouldn't know what hits him as she skates backwards away from him wagging her index finger towards him right as she nears the center of the rink with all eyes watching her before she goes into a spin.

A spin that Eric knows very well. She had done this same move before. The winning move at her competition. At least that is what he heard the judge's discuss later on anyways. And history was slowly repeating itself only he was her lucky dance partner this time and he would do right by her.

And as such in a feat of strength that even surprises him instantly Eric picks up Jackie spinning her in the center of the rink causing a loud applause to echo from the stands before he starts to slow down. If only he knew that he had fallen for it hook line and sinker. And such she unleashes her trap when in a swift move that would make her cheerleading coach proud she quickly manoeuvres herself in mid air to wrap her legs around his waist as her arms wrap around his neck.

Such a sudden action that takes Eric by surprise before the unthinkable happens. Well almost. A crash to the rink with Jackie landing on top of him causing a groan to escape his lips.

" Well well well, I didn't take you as someone that liked to rush things."

Cracking open an eye to look towards Jackie finding her grinning like a chester cat while nodding her head slightly over her shoulder turning his head to look past her instantly Eric's eyes snap wide open as he finds his hands have wandered further down south than they have ever been. And has the south ever felt so soft. So firm and nice.

Turning back towards Jackie expecting her to yell and scream calling him and idiot or horn dog any second just as the thought enters into his mind suddenly Eric's mind goes blank when he feels her soft lips pressing against his own as the faint sound of someone wolf whistling echoes through the nearly empty rink.

" You are so lucky you're cute when flustered."


	8. Chapter 8

It is finally finished. A true masterpiece if she said so herself. If on was to look on at this scene that would think nothing of it. Maybe a girl writing in her diary. Oh how they would be so wrong. Jackie Burkhart doesn't need a diary. No every moment ever shared with her should be cherished. No the scene before them is of a girl writing away her past.

A true work of art that with one last sentence she pulls back her notebook and quickly rereads her writing before she leans forward planting the biggest kiss that she can on the page. Could it be considered a break up letter? Nope far from it. No this was a stress reliever. Like she needed to do this anyways but still help but make her feel ever more happy inside.

Such happiness that continues as she gently rips out the piece of notebook paper and folds it up nice and neat before inserting it in the envelope at the foot of her bed. With any luck this little hate letter would be received within the week. One little trip to the post office would ensure this on this nice quiet Saturday morning.

A morning that she had woken up feeling the happiest that she has ever been. Especially after what happened the day prior. A day that should be cherished. A day everyone should celebrate. In fact it should be a crime not to celebrate the occasion. Her birthday. An event that only comes around once a year but maybe it shouldn't. Maybe there should be a national Jackie Burkhart day? A day filled with young girls going around dressing up like her. Posters with her smiling face across every street corner. Hey she could hope right.

But on this birthday things had been truly different. If she was honest the best birthday that she has ever had. A birthday that had started off in the most bizarre way the moment her eyes opened finding her boyfriend sitting at the edge of her bed with a smile. A sight that would have made her happy on any other occasion. Would have made any girlfriend happy. Especially when the smell of fresh eggs and bacon would invade their nostrils.

However she was anything but normal. She is Jackie Burkhart and she has always made it a habit of always making sure to look her best. The morning was no different. Especially when realization had kicked in within moments of waking up of what she must look like causing her to snap upright and quickly move across her bed in an attempt to hide herself under the covers.

Oh how this would turn out to be a mistake when the covers would give away sending her spiraling off her bed and onto the carpet with a thud exposing her nightwear to him. Exposing her light blue nightgown to him that rode up a little too much for comfort revealing her underwear to him.

But despite that small hiccup from there on out the day went smoothly. Went wonderfully. So wonderfully that even now she can't help but have her hand wander upwards to her neck gently thumbing a rather priceless gem around her neck. At least she thinks it's priceless. A birthday present given to her by Eric.

A gold necklace that fits her personality so perfectly. A necklace with a golden heart emblem in the center traced with small red and blue patterns with nothing but her initials carved in the center. A truly beautiful necklace. A necklace that she would make sure to never take off. Such a gift that she would have to make sure to reward him soon enough. Perhaps tonight. Maybe tonight would be the night they would go all the way. It would be one hell of a way to end the summer with summer vacation just merely two weeks away from wrapping up. She would have to ponder more about it.

Right now she has a letter to be delivered. Even if she had to walk into the smelly,dusty post office that screams out in need of renovating. But her plans are thrown for a loop when the sound of a knock comes from her closed bedroom door. A knock that she knew from nowhere. Although he is scrawny he could be strong when he needed to be.

And with that letter forgotten Jackie gets up from her bed making her to quickly do a double take in her mirror on her dresser before silently she makes her way over towards the door to do something so surprising. So daring none thought she would ever do.

A feat of throwing open her door and reaching out grasping Eric's shirt pulling him to her with a mighty tug before latching her lips to his own. And she had to admit. They were getting really good at this. He was getting really good at this.

How his hands would wander down but not too far. How her hands could fit perfectly behind the back of his neck as though they were the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle. How he would always roll his tongue when battling against her own that would often make her go weak at the knees. The only thing in her life she would ever thank Fez for.

Pulling away as she opens her eyes to find him staring at her with nothing but a goofy smile letting out a giggle breaking apart to grab his hand with a tug Jackie pulls Eric into her room closing the door behind him.

" Well hello to you milady."

Rolling her eyes releasing a hold of his hand moving across the room once again Jackie retakes her seat on her bed crossing her legs over another before she starts to clean everything off her bed moving them off to the side.

" Hey sweetie. What brings you here so early? I thought we agreed to meet up for lunch at noon?"

Returning her eyes back towards Eric as she finds him looking all around her room in wonder unable to suppress the smirk that forms across her face content on watching him in silence Jackie leans back against her pillow resting her hands behind the back of her head.

It still amazed her how surprised he looks whenever he steps foot into her room as though expecting something else. Sure she may give off the ice princess persona to everyone outside of these walls but that doesn't change the fact that she is a teenaged girl. A girl that likes to hang posters of her favorite musicians and fashion models across her walls. Sure she may have a stuffed animal here and there. Okay maybe like thirty five but hey who's counting anyways?

Still though she had to give him credit. He hadn't overreacted. Hasn't tried anything funny. Just because she has allowed him access into her room doesn't mean she would allow him to do any funny business. Well ...maybe later.

Snapping out of his daze glancing over towards Jackie seeing a smirk that she isn't even bothering to hide sending a grin her way slowly Eric continues to look around her room.

" I know but i thought what the heck. I wanna see my girl anyways. Besides i saw something yesterday that I thought might interest you. I thought we could check it out before going out for lunch."

Unable to keep her lips from curling up into a bright smile with nothing but interest in her eyes slowly Jackie leans off her pillow and sits up straighter.

" Oh? And what might that be? For the last time i'm not dressing up as Princess Layla. Not even for Halloween."

Ignoring her last statement knowing fully well that one day he would get her to crack and have one of his ultimate fantasies come to life before his very eyes looking away from the walls and over towards her dresser as an object catches his eye unable to help himself as though his body is moving on his own slowly Eric approaches the dresser and gently picks up a pink notebook that had been resting on top with the word ideas in big bold letters in the center unaware to his knowledge from just behind him the moment he picks up the notebook Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" What's this?"

With a feat of speed that none of them knew she possessed leaping off from the bed reaching out Jackie snatches the notebook out of Eric's grasp before he has a chance to open it and hugs the book close to her chest as a stern look comes across Jackie's face.

" That's private mister. Keep your greedy little fingers to yourself."

Unable to keep the challenging grin from across his face from seeing how fierce she is being at this moment knowing there must be something really good in the book slowly Eric takes a step forward causing Jackie to take a step back matching him step for step.

" Really now? So what kind of ideas are these anyways? Are they dirty?"

Instantly as she hears the words escape his mouth Jackie's eyes go as wide as saucers as her face goes red as a tomato.

" Absolutely not! Get your mind out of the gutter you high school horn dog!"

Taking another step forward causing her to once again take another step back matching him with his lips curling upward slowly Eric reaches out with his right hand.

" Well you won't mind if i take a little peek then?"

As fast as lighting Jackie slaps Eric's hand away causing him to retract his hand and hold it against his chest with a mock look of hurt across his face.

" Wasn't the peek you received yesterday enough for you?"

Oh how that had been a wonderful peek indeed. Sure he has seen her in a bikini. Has seen her smooth flawless legs before but yesterday had been so different. How she looked so innocent waking up when he wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed like she had tried to do for him a few weeks prior.

And he had to admit. Blue was his favorite color before but now black was starting to make a push for the title. Especially if she ever wore those black and white cotton panties again underneath her nightgown.

Seeing that she is running out of space to backpedal right as he sees the back of her knees hit the side of her bed with his grin widening leaning forward Eric whispers out.

" Then I guess you leave me with no choice. I'll just have to kiss your pretty little head until your head pops off."

Sending a challenging eyebrow his raise seeing that he is completely serious matching his motion as she sees him leaning forward pushing herself backwards in an fetitle attempt to put some distance between them until her legs give out and she feels her back hitting against the sheets of her soft mattress without having a chance to react Jackie feels his lips pressing against her own and his tongue immediately battling for control against her own.

Something that she wanted to stop here and now but damn the urge. Damn teenage hormones. Such hormones that as she feels him deepening the kiss she can't help but return fighting fire with fire unaware that her grip on her notebook is loosening as his right hand silently makes its way upwards until after a couple of moments it happens.

The book is snatched from her hand causing her eyes to shoot open and she feels his lips retreating from her own before her worst fear happens. He opens the book. Opens the cover as he sits on the side of her bed as she watches in silence feeling her face heating up in embarrassment. Feeling ashamed that she had let this happen. How foolish she feels about leaving the book in the open. Something that she has never done. In fact she was the only one to know of the book's existence. Hell not even Micheal knew about it!

Seeing the absolute look of shock across her boyfriend's face feeling her face heating up even more leaning back Jackie closes her eyes firmly shut.

" Woah!"

Woah? Now that was something she wasn't expecting. Laughter yes. Okay uncontrollable laughter but woah? And the way he says it like he is truly wowed and impressed. That is something that she doesn't expect and her face shows it as her eyes snap open to look over towards him seeing what she was hearing is the truth. In fact she could see it across his face. He is truly wowed at what he is seeing.

" You drew these?"

Glancing over receiving nothing but a silent nod in response with a small smile coming across his face Eric returns his eyes back towards the first page before he flips to the next causing his smile to only widen.

" These are really good."

Feeling relieved at what she is hearing and deep down ecstatic at what she is hearing sitting up until she is sitting by his side leaning over gently Jackie rests her head down on Eric's shoulder as her eyes are drawn to the page he is looking down towards her.

Her small secret. This wasn't just any book on ideas. No this is a book about her ideas. About her passion. Did she want to be a model someday? Sure who wouldn't? Did she want to be the leading cheerleader for a famous group? Well yeah but she was so close to achieving this already. Only a few snobby girls were in her way.

But this? What is inside of this book is her true passion, Her true dream. A dream that she has never shared with anyone. To be a fashion designer. To one day have men and women around the room wear articles of clothing of her design. Maybe she could start up her own brand?

" Thanks. I've been working on this for a few years now."

" Why didn't you tell anyone about this or even show them this. These are really great."

Shrugging her shoulders gently reaching out Jackie hugs his arm close to her chest as she snuggles closer to his side.

" A girl's gotta have her secrets. Besides nobody would be interested in these anyways ..."

" Are you kidding me!? Jackie these ... I can't even describe to you how good these really are. You've gotta show someone these."

Deep down knowing fully well that what she is hearing is nothing but the truth and not any kind of pity in an attempt to make her feel good feeling the brightest of smiles coming across her face reaching out gently Jackie turns Eric's head towards her before gently she kisses him and pulls back to lean her forehead against his own staring directly into his eyes.

" Thank you."

* * *

If you were to ask them if anything more bizarre than what happened on the previous day both would have laughed and said not a chance. Yet it was happening again involving the pair. A truly bizarre scene that nobody has ever seen before. Especially the wandering shoppers that walk on by not paying them a glance. However there are some that look on with questionable eyes as they stand in front of a store.

A store that they've been to multiple times. One almost daily. Okay maybe not daily but she has paid them a visit every week or so. Enough where everyone in the store knew her by name. Something that should be no problem for her to enter like any other day. Yet this wasn't any ordinary day. No on this day there was more on the line other than deals on clothing.

No what is on the line is her confidence. Her reputation if she is to step through these doors. Doors that just mock her even now as she holds onto her boyfriend's hand in a vice grip causing his hand to get whiter by the second. All because of a flier. A stupid flier that he had seen and immideatly thought of her.

They were hiring. Looking for the newest model to grace the pages of their magazine. Not an underwear model like some other idiot had done. No from what she had read it was more dresses and blouses. Everything you would see being worn for the summer and spring seasons. Her element. Although she would admit she looks cute bundled up in her winter coat too.

God she couldn't believed he had convinced her to come here. Had convinced her to go inside and apply for the position. A stance that only had gotten stronger when he had seen that book. That damn book! Why couldn't she have hidden it!? She could have distracted him and made any thoughts of doing this go away.

But she was here. He had convinced her to come and now her confidence was slowly slipping away. Slowly making her feel absolute fear. And she didn't like it. Not one bit.

" I don't want to do this."

Glancing over to his side seeing for the first time that he can remember his girlfriend starting to tremble with a look of absolute fear in her eyes giving her hand as much as a squeeze as he can causing her grip to tighten even more that despite her small frame is so strong that it feels as though his hand is breaking moving around her until he is in front of her blocking the store from her view with his free hand reaching out Eric gently lays a hand down on Jackie's cheek causing her eyes to snap up and meet his own.

" Can we please leave? I really don't want to do this."

Staring deep into her eyes seeing them begging and pleading for him to listen leaning forward not caring who or what sees him do this gently Eric leans his forehead against Jackie's own.

" It's okay to be scared."

" What? I am not ..."

" Yes you are. You're scared and it's alright. We all get scared but i can't let you do this to yourself. If you don't do this now it will just be another thing you think back on years from now saying what if."

Seeing that his words are starting to get through to her with the results showing as her grip on his hand softening without looking away Eric gives her hand a squeeze.

" I know what he's done to you. I remember how a little while back you were so excited about the idea of becoming a model. Your eyes spoke volumes of it. And when you were turned down and Kelso got the job instead. Your dream job that it devastated you. I'm telling you this because unlike him, I care about you. I care about you wanting to achieve your dreams and i'm not just saying this to get into your pants either. You are an amazing girl and the opportunity for you to take another step closer to achieving your life goal is right here waiting for you. You just need to have the courage to take that step."

Blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall feeling as though her heart is about to burst out from her chest without giving him a chance to react leaning forward Jackie crashes her lips to Eric's own bringing him into a deep kiss within a blink of an eye. A quick sudden kiss that after what feels like an eternity she breaks away from and sends a smile meant for only him before with her shoulders straightening and a look of determination in her eyes turning on her heels slowly Jackie marches towards the entrance of the store like a woman on a mission leaving a smiling Eric behind.

Watching his girlfriend until she disappears out of sight with his smile only widening that causes him to get a couple of funny looks from a few passing by shoppers turning on his heels with only one destination in mind Eric slowly makes his way towards the other end of the mall.

* * *

 _Hmm? The Death Star or The Millennium Falcon?_

Glancing back and forth between the two boxes on the shelf before him tapping his index finger thoughtfully against his chin with a smile coming across his face reaching out Eric grabs the later clutching it close to his chest rubbing it so lovingly with his hand causing a kid in the same aisle nearby to stop what he is doing and watch him with a look of confusion.

" There,there baby. I've got just the spot for you."

Continuing to rub the box lovingly with his thumb not catching the look of confusion across the kid's face from completely turning into nothing but horror just as he lifts his eyes up from the box to look his way suddenly Eric finds himself standing in an empty aisle with the action figure box he had seen a kid maybe at the age of seven or eight out of sight with the box laying on the ground.

Shrugging his shoulders turning fully with the intention of going up and ringing up his latest purchase after a few steps suddenly Eric comes to a halt and turns back to once again look back towards the large model of The Death Star resting front and center on the top shelf.

 _Although? It is a really good deal._

Flexing his free hand a few times biting down on his lower lip with his hand shaking just as his free hand reaches up towards the box once again a squeal causes Eric's hand to quickly retract and turn his head just in time for a brunette guided missile to come crashing into his chest causing The Millennium Falcon box in his hand to go flying out from his hand and his body to come crashing down back first to the ground before a pair of lips quickly press against his own.

Feeling these familiar pair of lips breaking away opening his eyes as he sees the brightest of smiles that he has ever seen make an appearance across Jackie's face a wide smile comes across Eric's face.

" I did it! I got the gig!"


	9. Chapter 9

Summer vacation was coming to a close. This she knew in the back of her mind. It was almost time to face the music. Having to face their former lovers. If they bothered to show back up in Point Place that is. She wouldn't be surprised if they decided to stay away. After all nobody knew them better than she did. Her former boyfriend that to her was nothing more than a coward that would need a small miracle to occur in order to graduate high school in the first place. As for her former best friend? Well she wouldn't be surprised if she is still wallowing in self pity. She had been warned about what could happen if she dated a Kelso. And of course she didn't listen to her. She never listened to her.

But no matter that was in the past now. She no longer had to deal with having Micheal Kelso as a boyfriend. She no longer had to deal with Donna Pinciotti as a best friend. An ungrateful friend. Instead in one clean swoop she traded both of them in and got something better. Something that would last the rest of her life. She would make sure of it.

A boyfriend. A true boyfriend. A boyfriend that makes her happy. Something she had never experienced before when dating Kelso learning exactly what having a real boyfriend is like. A boyfriend that believes in her encouraging her to take the steps needed to ensure her dream of being a world famous fashion designer and she wasn't afraid to let people know it.

No longer wanting to be a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. That childish dream is in the rear view. Now she was aiming bigger. Aiming for her ultimate goal and she is on the right path to do so. She is now a model. Sure it is for a smaller magazine that can be seen passed around in the mall or seen at the local hub being read by inspiring young women her age and horny teenagers alike but still it is a step in the right direction.

She would achieve her dream and she would make sure that he would achieve his as well. That she would make sure of once she learned what exactly that is. But she would find out one day when they are alone. When they are truly alone without any unwanted attention that could be around any corner.

But now was not the time. Right now she can't help but feel content as she dips the end of a brush into a bottle of blue nail polish before she turns back her attention towards her intended target gently painting toenails one after another. Toe nails that if you were to look closely match the same color as her own that could be seen resting on the basement's small table drying off. You must be asking yourself if they aren't her toe nails then whose are they?

That answer is quite simple. The only person in the household that would allow her to do so. Her loving boyfriend. A small nickname that she has given him in her head. A boyfriend that she glances at finding his full attention on the model in his hands. A silly toy model of that large ship thing from Star Wars. The Millennium Star Destroyer if she remembered right? Anyways she wouldn't complain. How often would a boyfriend allow their girlfriend to paint their toenails? The answer never! Yet he was allowing her to. Whether it was because he didn't care or he just wanted to make her happy. She liked to believe the later as she continues to paint his toenails in a peaceful silence.

A silence that she knew would be broken at some point. She just wished it wasn't now as the basement door flies open before Hyde quickly ducks in followed by Fez and immediately stop at the open doorway with looks of absolute horror at what they are seeing. I mean come on how bad could it be? Maybe they are just jealous? Yeah she liked to think that. After all she is the most desireable young woman in Point Place.

Besides these two already had their chances. The first being the so called rebel of the group. Thank god that little crush of her's went away quickly. She could only think of the horrors of what could have been. Him and that fuzzy beard. A thought that just makes her mentally shutter remembering how scratchy her face felt after the kiss.

Then there was Fez. Poor innocent Fez. Someone that she has never had a problem with. Probably never will but she could never be with him. Not with a man that has no confidence. In fact she was still one hundred percent sure that he is still a virgin. Even after being with a crazy stalker that would have thrown her panties at him in a second.

These two young men that have surprised her this summer. Well not really. Fez still remained Fez. The goofy foreigner that could be bribed to do anything with a piece of candy. In fact if she remembers right she still needs to go to the store to pick him up some for the smaller favor that she asked him to do the other day. The small favor to distract Eric while she snuck out to make a special purchase for him and she is still surprised at the wide selection they had.

As for Hyde? Well he was the one that really surprised her. Is he someone to keep their thoughts to himself? Nope not a chance. In fact he has really stepped up his game in the name calling department behind her back. The soulless succubus was the newest of insults but it didn't matter. He couldn't break her good mood. He wouldn't stop her from being happy with the one that has finally made her happy for the first time in her life.

Besides shouldn't he be grateful to her? After all she was now available. The girl that even if nobody else has seen them she has. The looks he always sent Donna's way when he thought nobody was looking. In reality with her being with Eric now he could finally have his chance at dating Donna. What he would do with that chance was up to him. But she didn't care. It isn't her problem. Not anymore.

But unintentional as it may be he was a constant reminder at the storm that is coming their way. If and that is a big if Donna and Kelso had the guts to return to Point Place. If they did well there is another storm here just waiting for them. Such a storm that a very small piece of her deep down almost feels sorry for them. Almost.

" Uh Forman?"

Bringing the tweezers in his hand to a sudden halt turning away from the model in his hand slowly Eric looks over towards the open doorway finding Hyde looking at him with a hint of a smirk across his face while Fez just looks as confused as ever causing him to raise an eyebrow at the pair.

" You girls having a nice time? Maybe planning on braiding each other's hair later?"

Unable to keep her face mutual narrowing her eyes at Hyde drawing his attention feeling another pair of eyes looking over at her from her side glancing over to her side instantly Jackie's facial features soften when she sees no traces of anger across Eric's face from the remark. Instead she sees incredible restraint as he wears a calm smile.

" You having a good time?"

Feeling her own lips curling up to match his smile slowly Jackie nods her head pretending as though Hyde isn't even in the room.

" The best. Although it might be tricky to braid your hair. I'm sorry baby but your hair just isn't long enough."

" Drats! All well. I guess we'll just have to wait until next time. Although i might know just the person that can make a perfect replacement."

" Oh? Why sweetie who could that possibly be?"

" Oh you guys! Please stop. You're making me blush."

Instantly as all eyes are drawn to Fez that just glances around the room with an innocent look that just shows the confusion he must be feeling from receiving this sort of reaction after a few moments of silence Fez sends a mental prayer of thanks when Eric clears his throat causing everyone else to turn their attention to him and away from him.

" Uh? Thanks? I think? We'll keep that in mind for next time."

Standing absolutely shocked not believing what he is seeing blinking his eyes a few times underneath his sunglasses using all of his will power not to have his jaw drop unable to help himself with his eyes trained on the couch Hyde glances back and forth between the couple in front of him as though he is seeing them for the first time.

 _What the hell? Did that really just happen? Did Forman and The Ice Princess really just work perfectly in sync? Not only did they but did they also burn be in the process?_

Mentally rearing back at this unforeseen results slowly backing up without muttering another word quickly Hyde retreats out of the basement leaving Fez glancing at his retreating back and the couple sitting on the couch before he shrugs his shoulders following after him closing the basement door behind him.

Waiting until the basement door is closed turning to look towards each other unable to keep it in any longer instantly Eric and Jackie burst out laughing.

Gently wiping away the tears in her eyes making sure to not mess up her makeup turning back towards Eric a bright smile comes across Jackie's face.

" That was really sweet. Are you sure you don't mind me doing this? I can stop anytime you want?"

" Do you want to stop? Are you happy doing this?"

" What? What type of dumb question is that? Any girlfriend would love having the opportunity to do something like this. Luckily for me that i have this wonderful boyfriend that allows me to do this on occasions."

" Well then it's settled."

Smiling even wider leaning over to peck him on the cheek reaching out Jackie plucks her brush out from the bottle of nail polish and returns back to work on Eric's big toe getting back into a peaceful silence.

" So? What do you think that was all about anyways?"

Without looking away from her task shrugging her shoulders gently Jackie paints his toe nail paying him a quick glance for a fraction of a second.

" No clue. It's not like the other two idiots are back or anything. Fez would have said something. It's not a secret that he has a huge mouth."

Bringing his motion to a sudden halt once again Eric glances down towards Jackie with a questionable look.

" Do you care? About they who shall remain nameless returning?"

" Honestly? Not really. I mean it's cold to say but after everything they've done i'm done with them. If people want to call me a bitch over it so be it. I am a bitch and proud of it."

Nodding his head agreeing with everything she has just said returning back to the model in his hand squirming his eyes to look inside to make sure he attaches the next piece of the model correctly with a click of the piece attaching properly a faint smile comes across Eric's face.

" You're right."

" Umm hmm?"

Letting out a chuckle resisting the urge to roll his eyes glancing down Eric looks over the instructions at the next step.

" Okay you're always right. But i'm right sometimes too."

Feeling her eyes on him looking away from the instructions finding Jackie looking at him with a questionable look despite her eyes twinkling with nothing but amusement a mock look of hurt comes across Eric's face.

" What?"

" Um sweetie? Babe? When you say sometimes don't you mean never? Just face the facts. You're a dumbass."

Suddenly as she sees a look of shock come across his face unable to contain it Jackie lets out a giggle.

" Wait? Hold up!? If I'm a dumbass how did i end up with you?"

" Uh Eric? Even dumbasses get lucky too."

" But,but,but…."

" But what?"

Seeing the teasing smile across her face, letting out a sigh Eric returns his attention back towards the instructions for his model.

" I'm never going to win a conversation against you aren't i?"

" Not a chance."

Dropping the brush back into the bottle of nail polish silently Jackie leans over and whispers into Eric's ear.

" But I'll keep you anyways ...lover."

Pecking him quickly on the cheek not catching the wide smile come across his face once again taking up her brush slowly Jackie switches to paint one of his few remaining unpainted toes as she sees Eric out of the corner of her eye returning to work back on his model.

" So just curious what color are you going to be painting this thing anyways? I mean it's only fair since you bought it."

Without so much as looking up as she starts to paint his pinky toe a wide grin forms across Jackie's face.

" Hot Pink."

* * *

Letting out a sigh, still not believing what he is seeing before his very eyes making sure to keep the brightly painted model in his hands as far away from him as possible slowly Eric shakes his head with a look of horror still across his face that hasn't left since the moment the words escaped her lips.

" I can't believe you painted The Millennium Falcon Pink."

Grinning from just behind him as she watches him place the toy model on the kitchen counter and just look down at his little toy with nothing but horror in a sudden move reaching out gently Jackie slaps Eric's shoulder.

" Oh shush. I think it's a major improvement. Don't you agree?"

Glancing over his shoulder seeing the trademark sweet smile across his girlfriend's face that speaks the silent message of chose your next words wisely turning away from her gaze swallowing his pride Eric turns to look back towards Jackie with his best forced smile.

" Well? It does look kinda cute."

Quickly lowering down the newspaper that is in front of him lunch forgotten Red can't help but look over towards his son with a look of shock. Was he a fan of Star Trek? Sorry Star Wars nope. He unlike his son only saw the movie once but even he knew something ugly when he sees it and that toy model is by far the ugliest thing he has ever seen.

" Yeah?"

And with that as he stares into his girlfriend's eyes seeing nothing but happiness radiating from them a sudden thought enters into Eric's mind. Fight fire with fire. This was his one chance. His one chance maybe ever to win a war of words against Jackie. Besides? It would give her room so more color.

" It's going to look great in your room."

Almost instantly receiving the reaction he was inspecting Eric watches the smile evaporate from Jackie's face and turn into absolute horror.

" What!? Oh,no,no,no,no ..."

" But I thought you like things that remind you of me?"

Letting out a silent chuckle that he hopes had gone unheard a grin comes across Red's face as slowly he raises up his newspaper up to hide his face.

" Well played son."

Snapping her head towards the familiar voice as she finds her view of the eldest forman blocked by a well placed newspaper in front of him glaring hard at the back pages of the paper with a sudden thought herself slowly Jackie turns to look back towards Eric with a faint smile threatening to break across her face.

 _Fine. If that's how he wants to play it. Two can play this game._

" Alright if only some of my stuff animals get to stay in your car."

Feeling quite pleased with herself knowing fully well that any second he will cave in on this demand suddenly to her shock Eric merely shrugs his shoulders.

" Fine but only one."

" Five."

" Two."

" Four."

" Three."

" Fine. Three but Liama Cass sits in front with us."

Looking into her eyes knowing fully well that once again she has beaten him at his own game letting out a sigh in defeat slowly Eric nods his head causing a bright smile to come across Jackie's face.

" Alright Liama Cass can sit between us in the front."

" Yeah?"

With her eyes locked on his own reaching out gently Jackie wraps her arms around the back of Eric's neck causing his hands to automatically find her waist.

" Umm hmm."

" And what about Chamomile the Camel? Can he ride in the backseat?"

" Whatever you want."

" Oh? And what about ..."

Feeling her fingers gently threading through his hair instantly feeling calmer a small smile comes across Eric's face.

" He can ride first class in the backseat with whatever other stuffed animal you want."

Instantly as fast as the words escape his mouth suddenly Eric is silenced when he feels Jackie's lips gently pressing against his own.

 _Wait? What the hell just happened? You know what? I don't care._

Pulling away from his kiss retracting her hand slightly gently Jackie taps Eric on the cheek with a faint grin across her face.

" Good boy. Oh! That reminds me, can we go to the supermarket really quick? I might have promised Fez a bag of candy."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod feeling her lips curling up into a smile with a quick peck on the lips Jackie retracts her hands from the back of his neck and takes a seat at the kitchen table sitting just opposite of Red. but it would be short lived as just as her butt hits the seat suddenly she snaps up to her feet with a look of horror across her face when she sees the unexpected.

Something even takes Eric by surprise. A fist. A well placed fist that connects across his face the moment he turns and opens up the sliding doors. A punch that sends Eric onto the kitchen tiles back first causing a scream to escape Jackie's lips and Red to quickly turn towards his son with a look of shock across his face that quickly turns to anger.

But nothing as bad as what comes to Jackie when she races over to kneel by Eric's side as he sits up holding his nose looking out the open sliding doors seeing the very last face she wanted to see. The face of her ex boyfriend. An ex that is being forceful pushed back by Hyde as he attempts to break free.

What he was saying wasn't registering in her mind. No in fact she could care less what was coming out of his mouth. No what was registering in her mind is nothing but anger. How dare he? How dare he strike her boyfriend. Who the hell does he think he is.

Such words that makes her do something that she has always longed to do. To stalk over towards Kelso that just goes pale as a ghost when he sees the fierce look across her face. But she didn't care. What she cares about is sitting just inside of the residence behind her. Someone that gives her the courage to do what she is about to do.

A slap. A vicious slap that lands clean against its intended mark dropping Kelso flat on his ass staring up towards her in absolute shock. A slap that not only shocks him but shocks everyone watching the scene unfold.

" How dare you. I swear to god Micheal if you ever hit my boyfriend again, I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell."

Without letting him get a word in edgewise turning on her heels making her way past an equally angry Red Forman unable to contain her anger Jackie slams the sliding doors shut and kneels down next to Eric completely ignoring the stares that she can feel being directed from outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Her and her stupid big mouth. Why did she have to think it. Why did she have to bring it up. They were having the perfect summer. Her perfect summer. Perfect tan line. Perfect boyfriend that she was molding to her desired man. Hell she even received the perfect opportunity to come just another step closer to achieving her lifelong dream. But no fate had to throw them a curveball. Had to make that idiot appear out of thin air. From this day forward she will forever curse the name Micheal Kelso. He would pay. Oh she would make him pay for what he had done. If he thought that slap was bad then she couldn't wait to show him that he hasn't seen anything yet.

In fact right now she can't even think straight because of how mad he had made her. No instead she would think about how to deal with him later. For now though she would sit here helping nurse her boyfriend back to health and if the goofy look she is receiving is any indication from underneath the dish towel he must be imagining her in some kind of nurse's outfit. If only he was that lucky. She may have said that dumbasses get lucky but they don't get that lucky.

But there was something that was bothering him besides the state he is in. Luckily only a bloody nose and not a broken one. She had to thank the higher ups for that at least. Although she knew from experience Kelso was never good at aiming. No what was bothering her was how calm he was being. If it were her, she would be pissed. Livid even silently fuming trying to think of ways for payback. But him? He just sits back against the headboard of his bed looking straight at her with a faint smile as she just stares at him from her spot on the side of his bed holding the dish towel gently to his face.

" You know this wasn't exactly how I pictured this happening."

Receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in question as a brief look of confusion comes across his girlfriend's face trying his best to grin only to wince settling for something less painful Eric shrugs his shoulders.

" Getting you in my bed, I mean."

Rolling her eyes pulling the towel back slightly to take a better look at his face finding his nose pretty swollen and a small bruise starting to form across his cheek biting down hard on her lip to not let out a curse shaking her head angrily gently Jackie places the wet towel back down holding it in place.

" I can't believe that idiot hit you. I swear out of all the idiotic things he's ever done this one…."

Closing her eyes for a brief moment taking a long calming breath the moment she feels a hand coming to rest on top of her own instantly Jackie snaps her eyes open to find Eric looking at her in concern. But why? Why was he looking at her in concern and why does she feel her cheeks getting wet? An answer she receives when she feels his hand gently resting on her cheek and gently wipe away a few loose tears that had slowly started to trickle down her cheeks.

" It's okay. He's not worth it. He's not worth your tears."

Unable to keep the tears at bay reaching up gently Jackie lays her hand down on top of Eric's own pinning it down against her cheek.

" I just never thought ...why? Why did they have to come back? Everything was perfect. They haven't even been back in town for an hour and already they've stirred up drama. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of him. I just want them to go away and leave us alone."

Ignoring the pain that he is feeling across his bruised face sitting upright on his bed reaching out gently Eric wraps his arms around Jackie causing the dish towel to trickle off his face when he feels her burying her face into his shirt clutching the piece of fabric hard digging her newly painted nails to dig hard into his chest.

A sight that doesn't go unnoticed as a lone figure stands by the slightly open doorway looking on into the room with a freshly watered down dish towel in her hand. She no longer needed to check up on her son. No he is in fine hands. She would just have to check up on them later. Perhaps even have a talk with the girl in his arms that is slowly but surely opening her eyes. Maybe just maybe her son wasn't the only one that had been blind seeing exactly what he needed was right there in front of him? She would have to think more about this later and what better way to do so then to go back to her element baking some of her town famous cookies. That oughta cheer them up. And with that silently Kitty closes Eric's bedroom door the rest of the way and slowly makes her way down the hallway rounding the corner until she nearly bumps into someone.

The very last person either of them needed to see at this moment. In fact why was she even standing here? Shouldn't she be with her father right now? This is just plain rude. And she lets the younger girl know it as Kitty only motions to Donna to follow her with a stern look that spoke volumes itself saying you better follow me or the consequences will be dire. Not a request but an order. An order that is well received as Donna pays one last glance down the hallway before following silently after Kitty not muttering a single word.

* * *

This was so strange? How did this even happen? Shouldn't she be the one comforting him? After all he had been the one punched in the face. He should be the one about ready to blow a gasket. And yet here she is now with what had to be looking like a hideous figure. She could feel it. Feels the dried up tears across her cheeks that must have ruined her makeup making her look like some kind of freak. Her usually tamed and beautiful hair in shambles. But if she was being honest she didn't care. As long as he didn't.

No right now she feels totally content being locked away from the world. A world that she knew could be down right mean at times wanting nothing more to knock you down and keep you down for the count. But she wouldn't let it. Every single time she would fight back and rise up to her feet and this wasn't anything different. Well maybe a little different. She wouldn't be alone. No she would have him with her.

The very same boy no man holding her close no daring to let her go and truth be told she didn't want him too either. A man that has silently just layed there stroking her hair as she lies awake using his chest as her own personal pillow getting lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of revenge. Thoughts of how to proceed further. Such thoughts that she has had before numerous times throughout the summer.

But now it was real. It wasn't just some thought. No now it was a reality. They were back. Their former lovers were back in town and she knew everything was about to change. This peaceful atmosphere that she had been riding throughout the summer is about to come to an abrupt end.

No matter. It wouldn't change anything. Wouldn't change the way that she feels about him. Sure they might not have said the words to each other out loud yet but there was no need. They let their eyes say what their lips are too afraid to let loose. Maybe this little encounter would give her the courage to say such words? She wasn't too sure. She was never a brave one. But maybe this time she would be. After all if someone were to ask her months ago that she would be a model that graces the cover of a popular fashion magazine found in Point Place's mall she would have thought of them to be crazy. But she was. She had gained the courage to take the needed steps forward to come oh so closer to achieving her dream.

But like she said before fate works in mysterious ways. Love works in mysterious ways. So mysterious that she doesn't notice when his hand drifts away from her shoulder for a split moment as she is so lost in her thoughts.

" I think we need to figure out a way to deal with Micheal first."

Glancing down seeing the seriousness in her eyes that he downright scary to look at nodding his head quickly in agreement Eric turns his gaze away to look back up towards the ceiling. That is until a hard jab in the side causes him to snap his eyes back down to look at her.

" Any ideas?"

Scratching his head leaning back with a thoughtful expression after a couple of seconds under his girlfriend's gaze a grin comes across Eric's face.

" We could always have him neutered? That should solve any unwanted pregnancies in his future."

Glancing back down locking eyes with his girlfriend expecting to see a stern look to his surprise Eric watches her face soften as the seconds tick on by as though she is trying to suppress her laughter before the dam finally breaks and he hears her start to giggle. Giggling that turns into full blown laughter causing him to do the same holding her even closer to his side as she buries her face into his chest.

Turning her head slightly to look back up towards him with a smile coming across her face slowly Jackie gently shakes her head.

" How do you do that?"

" Do what?"

" You always make me feel better. How do you do it?"

Shrugging his shoulders earning nothing but a questionable look gently Eric pulls Jackie closer to his chest no feeling any resistance whatsoever.

" I don't know. I guess you do these things for the ones you care about the most."

Looking up in complete shock replaying the words over and over again in her head slowly Jackie's eyes go wide.

 _Did he just? No i must have been mistaken. But am i? The way he is looking at me. How he said those words. Could he have meant that i'm…._

Whatever words she had been thinking evaporate away as her mind goes blank at what happens next. Something that she never thought she would ever see. True maybe a few months or years from now but not now.

A ring. A ring in his free hand. A promise ring if she is seeing this right. Such a sight that she can't help but look down with a sense of irony. This ring. Not this ring but it's brother was responsible for so much. Responsible for a broken heart. Responsible for him going through so much. In a sense responsible for bringing them together. So lost in her thoughts as she sees his lips moving quickly Jackie banishes away such thoughts and focuses on his voice.

" But they don't matter. What matters to me is you. Will you Jackie Burkhart accept this promise ring?"

And boy would she ever when in a swift move Jackie crashes her lips to Eric's own nearly causing him to lose his grip on the ring as she manoeveurs herself to straddle his lap deepening the kiss in the process.

* * *

" You're a really good boyfriend. You know that right?"

Inspecting the promise ring on her left ring finger that she swears shines up towards her feeling her boyfriend shifting by her side Jackie pays a glance his way.

" Really? How so?"

" Well for starters."

Without breaking off eye contact with her right hand Jackie motions downwards causing Eric's eyes to drift.

" I'm still wearing my pants."

Feeling his lips curling upward leaning over gently Eric kisses the top of Jackie's forehead causing a bright smile to come across her face.

" That's because I respect you. Besides…."

Reaching down gently Eric thumbs the belt across Jackie's waist causing her to raise an eyebrow in amusement at him.

" The loops in this belt are really hard to get out."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics as he continues to play with her belt reaching down Jackie cups Eric's face within her hands and brings his face up until her lips come in contact with his own.

" Tonight."

" Huh?"

Trying to not let her annoyance show shaking her head slightly Jackie locks eyes with Eric.

" Ok how are you not getting this?"

Staring into his eyes seeing nothing but confusion unable to suppress it a stern look comes across Jackie's face.

" We're going to make love you idiot!"

" Oh? Ohhh!"

Shaking her head at how much her boyfriend could be such an idiot at times pecking him gently on the lips slowly Jackie gets up from the bed and silently makes her way over towards the closed bedroom door feeling her boyfriend's eyes on her backside the whole entire time. Stopping by the door with her hand on the knob slowly Jackie looks over towards Eric with a seductive smile.

" Make sure to bring a change of clothes. My dad won't be home tonight and we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

Not even needing to know the reaction that she is receiving silently Jackie exits out of the room closing the door behind her before just as she takes a couple of steps towards the stairs intending to go on home suddenly she thinks better of going down stairs so fast and instead changes directions to visit the bathroom. And boy was she glad she did. She looked hideous! Her hair is a mess. Her makeup completely ruined! She looked like some kind of goth whore! But no matter nothing that a little Jackie magic couldn't fix.

And what seemed like an eternity only to be a mere ten minutes she exits out of the bathroom looking completely refreshed as though nothing had happened and makes her way down stairs. But her good mood would evaporate the moment she would step outside of the residence when she finds a familaur flock of red hair waiting for her leaning against the fence separating the Forman residence from the Pinciotti residence not looking too pleased to see her. Well the feeling is mutual and she won't let this lumberjack ruin her good mood.

Ignoring the cold glare that she is receiving walking by as though she isn't even there as she approaches her father's parked Lincoln right as she opens up the driver's door slightly suddenly a strong hand pushes the door close causing a surge of anger to run through her veins.

" Something I can help you with?"

Snapping her head to glare at Donna finding the same exact look being directed her way waiting patiently for a response only to receive none after a couple of seconds biting back a retort turning away Jackie motions for Donna to follow her.

" Walk with me. We have something to discuss."

Not waiting for a response moving away from her father's lincoln making sure that she has at least a few witnesses nearby in case anything gets out of hand making her way back inside and through the kitchen passing by a working Kitty who looks like a woman on a misson cooking a variety of different types of food that would make anyone's mouth water. Catching the older woman's eyes without stopping Jackie pushes open the doors leading into the living room and passes by Red who stops watching some kind of baseball game that is on to look up towards the passing pair. A man that looks towards them with what she can't figure out to be an annoyance or interest. Either or it doesn't matter as she opens up the front door and ushers Donna outside before she closes the door behind her until Red's curious face is out of view.

" Now then. What would you like to discuss? It's been so long since we've had one of our little chit chats hasn't it? What's wrong? Too busy in California to pick up a phone? Maybe even write a letter? You know what? I don't care. I'm getting off track here. There is something you obviously want to talk about so let's hear it."

Turning her head suppressing the urge to grin from seeing a silently fuming Donna just staring daggers at rearing in nothing but shock at her tone that she must have not been expecting not chancing turning her back towards her giving her a clean opportunity to ambush her slowly Jackie comes to sit down on the front step staring up towards the older girl.

" Stay away from him."

Keeping her eyes trained on Donna with a mock thoughtful expression coming across her face making sure to reveal her newest accessory Jackie brings her left hand up and taps her chin with her left index finger.

" Hmm? No. I've got a better idea. How about you stay the fuck away from him? Or better yet why don't you go back to California and stay there. Everyone was better off without you here anyways."

" Listen up Midget! I'm ..."

" Don't call me midget! You goddamn lumberjack!"

Snapping up to her feet matching her look for look staring daggers into the redhead that towers over her showing no fear after a few seconds a sinister grin comes across Jackie's face.

" You know what Pinciotti? I know just the thing to cheer you up. How about I give The Kelso Residence a call for you? Now, I know you must still be feeling bitter about Casey breaking up with you but i know there are at least two other Kelso siblings that you have yet to sleep with. I'm sure you can find love with one of them. Perhaps the youngest? I've heard he is into thick headed women that don't know when to quit even after knowing they've been beat."

Instantly getting the desired reaction she was expecting in the form of Donna's face getting even redder that just told her everything she said was indeed true shaking her head sadly just as she turns intending to leave the redhead behind suddenly Jackie feels a hand coming roughly down on her shoulder causing her to snap around and slap the hand away with a flick of her wrist as she narrows her eyes dangerous.

" Don't! I swear to god if you ever lay a single finger on me again I'll press charges and just between us. You will not look good in orange."

Without back down from the older girl's gaze as she watches a bit of conflict transpire through her eyes for the next few moments as though pondering her options carefully to her surprise Jackie watches Donna retract her arm and lower it back down to her side. But the look across her face doesn't change. That look of hate being directed her way doesn't change.

This was her moment. Her moment to burn this bridge between them. A bridge that she had to create. God this lumberjack in front of her can be so stubborn. But no more. She didn't need this kind of drama anymore. She didn't need some tom boy by her side that is more trouble than her worth.

But what she had said. In reality she didn't care. Didn't care that this lumberjack had slept with her ex. She had expected it to be honest. Maybe something in the lines of Micheal taking advantage of her one night during a time of weakness. It would put it past him in her mind to do something like that. He is a horn dog that will hump anything with two legs. But her? To do it willingly? Now that she is surprised about.

This girl that always tries to act like she is better than everyone else. The whole woman power crap. How her opinions were the ones that truly mattered and to hell with everyone else's. God she hates her. A small truth that had been deep inside of her for so long. Now she no longer needed to fear saying the words. And she would let it be known down burning down this bridge of friendship between them once and for all.

" Now don't worry. Before I leave I'm going to give you one last piece of advice. Stay away from Eric. You may think that deep down somewhere he loves you. I'm telling you right now that piece of his heart that once belonged to you is now dead thanks to you. You want to know how I know that? It's simple. It's because whatever piece of my heart that once belonged to Micheal is dead too.

We may have had to trail down different paths to get to where we are now but in the end, I thank you Donna Pinciotti. I thank you for being so stupid that you broke his heart shattering it into a million pieces. If you hadn't, I don't know if we would even be having this conversation. Perhaps i would still be in a loveless relationship with Micheal?

I don't know but what I do know is unlike you, I was there. Even when I wasn't there physically, I was with him mentally agreeing with every single thing he said"

In a sudden move that surprises even Donna in a swift move Jackie raises up her left hand almost pressing it up against the redhead's face wagging her index finger.

" This is a promise ring. Unlike you, I will proudly wear mine letting everyone know who i've chosen. You see this right here is love. Something that you threw away."

Lowering her hand down to her side shaking her head in disgust Jackie turns and makes it down one of the steps before she stops and looks over her shoulder back at Donna.

" I hate you. Not because of everything you have ever said behind my back about me. Not because of this one sided friendship. No, I hate you because of what you did to him. You scarred him. You cut him deeply. Just like Micheal has done to me and for that i will never forgive you. I've heard all the little nicknames everyone has called me behind my back. Bossy Little Midget,The Ice Princess,Bitch. And they are right. I'm all of those things and it's about time I stop trying to deny those things. If you decide to not listen to what I'm telling you and decide to continue this little charade you will find out personally why i'm called such things."

And with that needing to not speak another word silently Jackie leaves Donna fuming glaring at her retreating back until she disappears around the corner of the Forman Residence.


	11. Chapter 11

As it turns out she wouldn't heed to her warning. She wouldn't stop her charade. Something that suited her just fine. It would just make the failure even sweeter. They called her a bitch. A whore. Every possible name in the book. So be it. She didn't care. Didn't care what any of them said behind her back. In the end she had won and living proof of that victory is sitting right by her side now as they silently watch television down in the basement snuggled close to each other like neither has a care in the world.

But all around them? All around them there are some that do care. Some that were not shy to voice their opinions on certain matters. But she didn't care. They had made their beds and now they had to lay in it. But she could do without the stares. Those annoying stares that she wanted nothing more to wipe away from their faces like they are some common house fly.

Stares that had all started just two weeks ago. Two weeks since Donna and Kelso had returned from California. Two weeks worth of uncomfortable silences. Two weeks of being glared at by most of the group. But she didn't care. Not one bit. They would not ruin this for her. They would not ruin her relationship with her boyfriend.

But with such an atmosphere brought changes. Changes within the group. Bonds that are slowly being tested. Some that have already been torn to never repair again. Even some that have strengthened when noticing they have a common enemy. If only said enemy actually cared about their opinion. Nope instead she has done what she has done for this past summer. Most of it anyways.

She would arrive here at this residence seeking out her boyfriend not even muttering a single word to anyone else from this so called gang. Well except for Fez. She couldn't be mad at him. Especially when he looks so innocent looking like he really doesn't understand what exactly is going on.

Seek out her boyfriend under his parent's roof. Something that she has made a comment about passing through with her hand in his as they had passed through the basement one night reminding everyone just whose house they were hanging out in. She seriously doubted after what happened last time none would wander off to the Pinciotti Residence any time soon.

A small comment that one could argue had started it all. Started the name calling behind her back. Started the angry glares that she receives on an almost daily basis. But she didn't care. No what she did care about was the consequences that a very selected few would have come forth turning their perfect little worlds into nothing but nightmares.

Starting with Donna. Oh how she smiled. Smiled so brightly all day her face started to hurt when she heard the news that Bob had pulled Donna out from High School and enrolled her into a Catholic High School as punishment for leaving to travel to California without his permission. Great news knowing fully well now she would never have to see the flock of red hair walk the halls of Point Place High School again. Would never have to worry about having to watch her back.

News that would only get better when the redhead would appear down in the basement after her first day of Catholic High School still dressed in her uniform. A uniform that is very revealing. Such a uniform that she knew then and there what the older girl was trying to do. But it didn't work. Oh how she remembers the moment clearly. Remembers how he had just paid Donna a slight glance before shrugging his shoulders and turning towards her saying that she would look much better in it. The look across the redhead's face at that moment. Priceless.

As for Kelso? Did he get into trouble for going to California for the summer? Surprisingly no. yet it wasn't much of a shock to her. The Kelso do have a big family. Too many mouths to feed. It wouldn't be surprising to hear that his parents didn't even notice his absence. Yet it happened. He got off clean with such a crime. No consequences laid down by his parents. But his time would come. Oh how she had made sure of it.

Like she has said once before. With living in a small town rumors could be quickly spread. So many rumors. Some truthful. Some little white lies. This time however everything that had been spread by an unknown source had been true. So many rumors that have lead many young women who had their eyes on him to turn and cautious tuck tail getting away as fast as they can. He has become a pariah. An outcast among his own peers outside of the usual group.

No more groups of girls traveling after him giggling at everything he does. No more seductive looks coming his way by his fellow classmates. No more getting some much needed help to pass his classes for special favors. No now for the first time he is all alone. All alone to fend for himself. All alone and he only has himself to blame.

As for her? She wished everything had gone smoothly so far but as expected a few bumps in the road have occured. Especially on the first day of school when she had walked into the school hand in hand with Eric earning the attention of every single student they passed on by. A sight that had been quickly spread before the end of the first period with some ridiculous rumors being spread.

Some suggesting that he was blackmailing her to date him. Some saying that she is pregnant with his child from some one night stand that occurred over the summer. Rumors that she would kill forcefully with the help of some friends. What she used to call just her school friends. Friends that had questioned her the moment she took a seat at her usual lunch table alongside Eric earning quite a few looks. As it turns out, despite her fears her friends had quickly warmed up to him. Maybe it was because he didn't use any Star Wars quotes when talking to them? Anyways it couldn't have gone any better if she tried.

But now on this day. On this particular Friday fresh out of getting out of class Jackie can't help but feel as though something was about to go down on this day. Something bad. She could feel it. Feel it in the air. She just hoped she was wrong. Though deep down she knew that wouldn't be the case. Especially from the looks that she is receiving.

To her right Kelso sitting in a fold out chair next to Hyde with his arms crossed over his chest staring silently over at the television set. A gaze that she feels every so often on her that even now makes her want to throw up. Makes her want to go over and slap him across the face. This time even harder. Maybe then would the message of there would never be an us again to go through his thick skull.

As to her left on the other hand. She could feel her gaze. That didn't bother her. No what bothers her is the way Donna is sitting. How she has her legs crossed over the other causing her skirt to ride just a little too much upwards leaving nothing to the imagination of what is underneath. Today it is red.

Thankfully though the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs breaks the tension that is in the air. Though she would regret using those particular words later. Footsteps that reveal none other than Red Forman at the top of the stairs looking down towards them with annoyance. In reality she was getting a better feel for the older Forman. Key words getting a better feel. She wasn't there yet. His facial features were hard at times to read.

But right now she could see what he is feeling. He truly was looking annoyed. Maybe even a bit angry. She couldn't blame him. She would be angry if she had to look over at Kelso too. The very same boy that had cowardly she add attacked his son before tucking tail and running away only to return the next day in the basement as though nothing had happened. God Micheal could be so dumb at times.

Looking around the room seeing that he only has the attention of Jackie while everyone else is oblivious to his presence deciding that whatever crappy television show is more important to them bringing his fingers to his lips instantly Red whistles loudly causing every head to turn towards him.

One head that to his amusement and glee ducks and tries his best to sink further in his chair bringing his hands up in an attempt to cover up his face. Boy was that kid a kettle head at times. Could he ban the young man from ever stepping foot on his property again? Yeah he could but in the back of his mind he knew this wasn't his business. Whatever that is going on between him and his son. But if the situation were to get heated well he had no problem putting his foot up some asses. In the meantime he would at least do some damage control and he knew just the young lady to get out of the line of fire.

A young lady that he turns towards with his stoic face disappearing for a split second. Long enough for the faintest of smiles to be seen across his face that he hopes only she catches.

" Jackie? If you don't mind Kitty needs some help in the kitchen."

Nodding her head in understanding knowing fully well what he is doing leaning over making sure to give Eric a kiss letting her lips linger a little bit longer than she usually would have getting up from the couch without looking over her shoulder slowly Jackie ascends up the basement steps and disappears out of view.

Turning towards the rest of the gang turning his head instantly as he sees Donna quickly uncrossing her legs and attempting to fix her skirt before he catches her a stern look comes across Red's face.

" I believe you are needed at home. If i remember correctly your father has yet to decide how many weeks you are to be grounded for. Rest assured you, I will be having a talk with him on the matter."

Receiving nothing but an angry looking returning the look causing the glare to be completely wiped across her face without softening his gaze Red watches Donna get up from her seat and pay a quick glance Eric's way before she exits out of the basement slamming the door behind herself.

Turning back towards the remaining members of the gang present finding oddly enough the foreign kid absent mentally shrugging his shoulders a stern look comes across Red's face.

" Alright the rest of you. Kitty and I have decided to give the house a little cleaning. Steven? Kelso? You can start by cleaning the basement. Eric? You will start by mowing the lawn and cleaning the gutters."

Receiving nothing but silence in response making sure not to show it as much as possible a look of annoyance comes across Red's face.

" Why are you just sitting there? Move it!"

Hearing nothing but groans coming from around the room except for oddly his son who just nods his head in acceptance just as he turns intending to go back up the stairs a comment being mumbled by Hyde from behind causes Red to come to a drastic halt.

" This is so unfair. I don't see Jackie doing anything."

" That's because she doesn't live here dumbass! But if you feel so strongly about not pulling your weight around here other things can be arranged."

Instantly as he sees Hyde snap his mouth shut and go silent glaring around the room as he sees Eric looking over towards the scene with a grin that is quickly wiped away once he sees him looking his way a stern look comes across Red's face.

" What are you smiling about dumbass? The gutters aren't going to clean themselves."

* * *

Humming a silent tune to herself glancing over to her side as she finds her new favorite assistant smiling over towards her with nothing but amusement in her eyes putting her wooden spoon down to the side slowly Kitty glances over towards a nearby cook book looking over the instructions once again.

" I'm gonna need two cups of sugar."

Nodding her head in understanding reaching out grabbing the empty plastic cup container resting nearby just as she dunks the cup into an open bag of sugar a sight coming from the sliding doors catches her eye causing Jackie to turn her head and take a peek. And what she sees doesn't surprise her. No instead it kinda creeps her out in a stalker sense. Donna. Donna in the middle of The Forman's driveway looking at her with a cold glare. Nothing unusual of late. Something that just makes her roll her eyes in annoyance and return to the task at hand pretending as though the redhead isn't there.

But another had caught the interaction and even after hearing about what has been going on, she couldn't help but feel shocked. Shocked at how things have gotten between the two girls. And yet she couldn't blame Jackie for any of this. No the girl is only following her heart. No if she was being honest Kitty is absolutely appalled at Donna's recent behavior. Just another thing she would have to talk to Bob about later.

" Well that's just rude. Is this the way she's been treating you?"

Shrugging her shoulders slowly Jackie dips the plastic cup container further into the bag scooping up a good amount of sugar inside the container before slowly taking it out resting it down on the counter as her gaze comes up to meet Kitty's own.

" It doesn't matter Mrs Forman. It's more annoying than bothersome now."

" Jackie? Dear, I think we're long past calling each other by our last names. Please call me Kitty. You are dating my son after all."

Instantly as she swears to have seen a faint smile come across the young girl's face returning the smile slowly Kitty turns back to attend to her latest cooking project deciding to drop the matter between the two girls. But after a couple of seconds unable to keep her curiosity to herself any longer about some other things Kitty pays a glance over towards Jackie once again.

" And Eric? How is the rest of the gang handling this?"

Suddenly receiving her answer in the form of Jackie's facial features hardening drastically for a split second before it evaporates just as quickly stopping what she is doing a look of concern comes across Kitty's face.

" As best as we could have hoped for. Micheal acting like a spoiled child that doesn't get his way. I swear his parents didn't just drop him on his head. They must have dropped him down a flight of stairs. There is no way anyone can be that stupid.

Steven ofcourse not taking the matters seriously. The twisted sick jokes behind my back. Those little nicknames that he constantly uses when he thinks I'm not in the room. I don't mind the nicknames. I've heard much worse. Especially coming from him but i could go without him staring at me like I'm some disgusting evil human being.

As for Fez? Well he's Fez! He's the only one that has acted civilized. Hell, I don't even think he truly understands what is going on. He's like that cute little sick puppy that you find on the side of the road that you just want to bundle up and hold close to your chest not wanting to let go."

Smiling brightly at the last comments made thinking along the lines that she nailed it right on the head about the foreign exchange student perfectly thought not feeling too pleased about what she is hearing about the other two deciding to have a private talk with each later reaching out gently Kitty lays her hand down on Jackie's shoulder as she sees the young girl looking away hoping to avoid her gaze.

" But i'm not sorry. I'm happy for once in my life Mrs Forman."

Deciding to let the use of her last name go for the time being gently Kitty squeezes Jackie's shoulder causing the young brunette to look back up to catch her eye.

" You deserve to be. I'm gonna tell you a little secret but you have to keep it between us."

Seeing the young brunette nod her head silently feeling her lips curling upward once again gently Kitty squeezes Jackie's shoulder.

" I've never been Donna's biggest fan. Sure she's a sweet girl when she wants to be but a times she comes off as ..."

Seeing for the first time that she can remember Kitty flabbergasted and unable to think of the right words to say knowing the first word that comes to her own mind when it involves Donna without any fear of letting her opinion be known a grin comes across Jackie's face.

" A bitch?"

" I was going to say unreasonable or demanding but i suppose that works as well. Personally i never saw a future happening between my son and her that didn't end badly."

Something they both could agree on. If someone were to ask her opinion about Eric's and Donna's relationship years ago she would have said the same exact thing. They may have at times looked like the perfect couple but she knew the truth. Knew and saw with her very eyes one give and give making sacrifices along the way while the other did no such thing. A disaster waiting to happen. But what she hears next throws her for a loop.

" But you have no idea how glad,I am that my son has finally ended up with you."

Such a statement that shocks her to her core. Did she hear her right? Did she really just hear Mrs Forman right? The shock must have been noticeable when she is snapped out of her shocked state by Kitty starting to laugh.

" Huh?"

Unable to keep herself from laughing even harder wiping away the tears the trickle from her eyes taking a couple of long deep breaths to calm herself down a wide smile comes across Kitty's face.

" It's been obvious to me for years that one day you and my son would end up together. A mother always knows."

" But how? We only got together a few months ago. How did you know we would end up together?"

Feeling her smile only widening motioning for Jackie to take a seat at the kitchen table slowly following after her without any hesitation Kitty takes the seat across from her.

" Oh there is one moment that comes to mind. Do you remember when you went to the hospital fearing that you might be pregnant?"

Remember? How could she forget! That had been one of the scariest moments of her life. A distant second after that damn clown. God she hates that sick twisted clown!

" When we were waiting for your test results to come in after you left Eric took me aside and we started to go over some things. You should have heard him. For someone who was dating Donna at the time he showed great concern for you and your unborn child. The way he had been talking you would have thought it was his child. Anyways long story short he brought up ideas on how to help you care for your baby even going so far to suggest that he would get a job in order to help pay the bills at home while i watched your baby when you were at school. It had been by far the sweetest thing i have ever heard my son say."

And now it would be for her as well. She never knew this. Knew any of this. Even back then a small piece of him truly cared about her. Really cared about her. A piece of him that has now awakened for the whole entire world to see. And at this moment, she wasn't sure if she could love him any more if she tried. Her heart is beating so fast. The urge to find him and shag his brains was quickly becoming a good idea. But she would wait. She would wait until the lights are out and then he would be hers. He would be all hers and she would make sure he knew it.

* * *

Well it wasn't the greatest of jobs to do but they were now done. The lawn had been mowed. The gutters cleaned. He even managed to take out the trash and clean the garage without needing to be asked. He is on top of his game feeling as though nothing could take him down. He has a girlfriend. A wonderful girlfriend. Scary but also sexy girlfriend that has made him the happiest he has ever been.

Sure some of his other relationships had become strained. With Hyde and Kelso's particular but he didn't care. Sure they are his best friends but Jackie is his girlfriend. His girl. A girl that is opening his eyes making him experience things that he has never truly felt before. He just hoped he would never have to choose between them. If he did then he already knew the choice he would make.

And with this on top of the world attitude with a faint smile across his face slowly Eric enters into the basement into an unusual scene. Boxes. Boxes after boxes filling up the basement. Some that have been already labeled. Some that by the looks of it needed reboxing if the small chew marks from what looked to be rats are any indication.

A sight that he knew would cause his father to have a fit if he were to see this. And with that one question jumps to the forefront of his mind. Just where the hell are Hyde and Kelso. And as though hearing his thoughts suddenly they appear from out behind the corner. One wearing what looks to be an old beer drinking helmet. As for the other? The other makes his eyes widen when he sees what he is holding.

Kelso holding his father's old bee bee gun. The gun that he had seen his father use to take the lives of countless squirrels that tried bravely to steal the bird feed from his mother's bird feeders. Oh the memories. But in this young man's hands. Now that is a scary thought. Especially how he keeps pointing the gun all around the room.

" Woah! Easy there Kelso! Watch where you are pointing that thing!"

Taking a seat in his usual chair glancing over the back of the couch as he finds Kelso just waiving the bee bee gun blindly around the room as the gun lands on him instantly Hyde raises up his hands shielding his face.

" Come on Kelso! Put that down before someone gets hurt!"

" Besides what are you guys doing anyways? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

Rolling his eyes not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice Kelso turns his full attention over towards Eric finding him picking up and stacking a few boxes on top of each other as the bee bee gun in his hand continues to be waived blindly in his hand.

" Geez Eric don't be such a party pooper. You guys are worrying about nothing. The gun's not even loaded."

" I really think you should…."

Letting out a frustrated sigh instantly Kelso waives his hands wildly up in the air.

" Eric! For the last time the gun isn't even ..."

Whatever next he is about to say dies suddenly in his throat when the sound of a click is heard. A click that not even a frackin of a second later Eric falls down to the ground clutching his right eye screaming in pain as the stacked boxes in his hands go flying spilling their contents onto the ground.

" I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry…."

Snapping up to his feet just as he is about to race over towards Eric the sound of footsteps quickly descending down the basement steps causes Hyde to snap his head towards the stairs before Jackie quickly comes into view.

Hearing the sound of her boyfriend crying out in pain snapping up to her feet causing the kitchen seat that she had been sitting in to fall back and smash into the ground racing through the kitchen with Kitty hot on her trail as she quickly descends down the basement steps as she sees Eric on the ground screaming in pain, clutching the side of his face while Kelso slowly backpedals towards the basement door frantically saying i'm sorry over and over again instantly Jackie's blood runs cold. Runs so cold as she rushes over quickly to kneel by Eric's side as she stares daggers at Kelso that goes silent looking as pale as a ghost.

" What the hell did you do to him!?"

Hearing the sudden commotion downstairs rushing down the basement steps just as his eyes snap to look towards the sudden outburst by Jackie instantly any retort Red might have had dies in his throat when he sees his son on the ground clutching the side of his face with his face laced with nothing but pain. And the culprit? He finds him easily enough as he locks eyes with him before he snaps his gaze away for only a split second to look where he had been looking. And what he finds makes his blood boil. His old bee bee gun. A gun that doesn't take him long to put two and two together before with a burst of speed Red races after Kelso as the young teenager bursts from his spot exiting out through the basement door as though he is on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

This couldn't be happening. This just had to be a nightmare. Yeah! Just a nightmare. Any second now she would wake up in her bed forgetting all about this. Forgetting all about her dream boyfriend being inside of a hospital having his eye being checked over. Any second now. If only it was a dream. No this was reality and reality is she couldn't be even angrier if she tried. No right now she was down right pissed off. Yet she tries not to show it as she silently sits next to her boyfriend holding his hand as he continues to be examined by the doctor on call for the evening.

And it was a good thing too that he was holding her hand. If anything it was preventing her from doing the very same thing that she had seen Red attempt to do to the culprit responsible for this. One thing was for sure though. She wouldn't let him get away with this. Not by a long shot. His luck has finally run out. She just needed to figure out a way to ensure justice would be issued.

Would him being banned from The Forman Residence do it for her? Nope in fact that would only make her angerier knowing that it would only make payback even harder. But as she sits in silence staring at the open doorway listening barely to the hushed conversation that is occuring between the doctor and Kitty who hasn't left the room for even a single second since arriving here an idea suddenly pops into Jackie's mind. An idea that for a brief moment makes a sinister grin come across her face. She would prove phrase right. Payback is a bitch and she is the bitch.

Turning towards her boyfriend finding his right eye closed shut with it already starting to swell leaning over gently pecking him on the lips with a gentle squeeze Jackie releases a hold of Eric's hand and slowly makes her way out of the room past Kitty that just pays her a glance with a knowing look coming across her face.

A look that goes unnoticed by Jackie as she stalks through the hospital with one destination in mind. One goal in mind and she dared anyone to get in her way. Dared anyone to try and stop her from doing something that she should have done countless times in the past.

Wrapping up her conversation with her fellow colleague that just hands her a small medical eye patch going over last minute details of what needs to be done sending the older gentleman a grateful smile turning on her heels slowly Kitty makes her way over towards Eric as the doctor exits the room. A doctor that leaves the door open that seems to be catching her son's attention. In reality she knew the truth. It wasn't the open doorway catching his eye. No, it had been his girlfriend's reaction. A girlfriend that she could see he was just waiting to return.

And she had to admit. The girl is definitely a keeper. Her mother senses were tingling telling her this is the one. The woman meant to be with her son. Perhaps in a couple of months she could breach the subject of what any of their future children names would be. She does have quite a few name suggestions that she likes.

Making sure to be extra careful not to cause anymore swelling that is already starting to form around the corner of his eye dabbing a wet piece of cloth around the bruising causing him to wince dropping the cloth down onto a nearby table gently Kitty applies the medical eye patch over Eric's right eye smoothing down the edges as gently as she can.

" She's a keeper. I do hope you know that."

Glancing up seeing her son raising an eyebrow with nothing but question in his eye resisting the urge to snort in an unladylike manner turning away slowly Kitty starts to clean up before she picks up the medical tray.

" That girl is about to go on the war path. In all my years of knowing her, I've never seen her so upset before."

Seeing the serious look being directed his way letting out a sigh Eric drops his head down to look down towards the ground before in a soft voice that it would strain anyone's ears to hear he whispers out.

" What do I do?"

Keeping her eyes locked firmly on his face finding him for the first time since his breakup with Donna looking completely lost feeling her facial features softening reaching out gently Kitty lays a hand down on his shoulder.

" Let me ask you something. Do you love her?"

Without any hesitation as she watches him nod his head silently Kitty's lips curl upward.

" Then that is all that matters. Who cares what anyone else thinks. Just go with your heart and do whatever makes you happy."

Not giving him a chance for any sort of chance for a retort giving him a kiss on top of the head turning on her heels slowly Kitty exits out of the hospital room leaving the door open. But not even mere seconds after she leaves a head suddenly peaks around the corner to look inside of the room.

A head whose eyes are wide with absolute feat. An emotion that goes completely unnoticed by the patient as he stares down towards the ground with only one eye completely lost in his thoughts. Something that he would use to his advantage as slowly he slips into the room unnoticed with his hands behind his back.

" Hey buddy?"

Just as the words escape his mouth instantly Kelso winces when he sees Eric's head snap up to look in his direction staring a hole into him with his one good eye. But that wouldn't stop him. No instead he does the exact opposite of what his brain tells him to do at this moment, He takes a step forward while his eyes never leave Eric's stoic face.

" I got you something."

Pulling back his right hand making sure to keep his left hidden forcing a smile across his face raising up his right hand for him to see Kelso reveals a magazine in his hand.

" It's the latest issue. I've heard there is a little Princess Layla action if you know what i mean?"

Receiving no reaction from him whatsoever feeling his throat running dry gulping his throat once again Kelso forces a smile across his face.

" I also got you this."

Revealing his right hand wildly Kelso waives his left hand showing off what looked to be some kind of new doll dressed up as Princess Layla.

" I thought you know that your GI Joes might be getting lonely."

Again no reaction. Something that makes his worry deepen by the second. That is until his eyes go wide when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck go upright. As he feels a cold chill in the air as though he is being watched. Such a feeling that makes him cautious turn his head to look over his shoulder before he jumps up slightly when he finds Jackie staring at him.

That cold look. He knows that look. He has seen that look. That look in her eyes when she was mad. But this time something was different. This time it looked as though she had taken it to another level. Especially with that smile. That sinister smile across her face. A smile that just makes him want to tuck tail and run. But he couldn't. Not because he can't. No because she is blocking the only way out of the room. And slowly he can't help but remain rooted to his spot in nothing but fear as she slowly approaches him.

Slowly approaches never having her eyes leave him. Never having her facial features change. Something that terrifies him by the second as she closes the distance between them until it happens. A crunch. A loud crunch that echoes through the entire room. A crunch when her right knee viciously lands against his groin.

Objects in his hands forgotten dropping down to his knees with a loud whine clutching his groin for dear life as though it is on life support suddenly as he sees the very same knee coming to kneel down before him instantly Kelso's eyes go wide in fear. Fear that only intensifies when he hears her whispering into his ear.

" I don't you ever fuck again with what is mine."

Unable to keep himself upright any longer suddenly Kelso falls down to his side moaning in pain as Jackie rises back up to her feet and makes her way back over to sit once again by Eric's side taking his hand back into her own.

Hearing a sudden commotion coming from her son's hospital room rushing through the rest of the hallway stopping at the open doorway as she finds her son along with his girlfriend sitting on his bed in a hushed conversation just as she opens her mouth intending to ask what the commotion was all about a groan coming from down below causes Kitty's eyes to wander downward. And what she finds? What she finds she can't help but feel quite pleased inside. Micheal Kelso. A boy that oddly enough is almost like another son to her laying on the ground groaning in pain covering his privates and she had a good idea who was responsible for this. In fact she knew who was responsible.

The very same young lady that she turns her eyes toward with a raised eyebrow in question only to receive an answer from her son waiting for her.

" Jackie might have taken my suggestion a little too serious."

" Oh? And what suggestion might that be?"

Sharing a quick look with her boyfriend, not even bothering to hide her smile slowly Jackie turns back to look at Kitty seeing nothing but amusement in her eyes.

" I had him neutered."

* * *

It is quiet. So quiet. So peacefully. Just the way she likes it. Likes these types of moments. Her moments alone with him. Moments like this where she can lay back on the basement couch using her boyfriend as a pillow watching whatever crappy television show that is on just laughing at how dule and humorless some of the jokes being said are. This was the way it was meant to be. No drama anywhere in sight. No angry stares. No looks of jealousy. God she wished this could last forever. Just like it has for these past few days.

Hard days for sure at times. The times she would help her boyfriend with his eye drops. The medicine needed to help the recovery process. In fact his eye was looking better already. Was looking a little less red than it had looked yesterday. She could only shiver thinking about what could have happened if the bee bee had struck a little more upward instead of the tiny corner of his eye that it caught.

But once this medication had been applied they would retreat down here. Sometimes to watch some television. Sometimes they wouldn't even come down here in favor of staying inside of his room exploring each other's bodies even more. And she had to give it to him. Nobody has ever made her moan like that before.

This wouldn't last though. In the back of her mind she knew that. Soon enough the drama would once again come back into their lives. She was surprised it hasn't paid a visit yet. After all, a member of the gang had been missing for these past few days. You would have thought someone would have noticed he was missing.

And with that suddenly the basement door comes flying open crashing into the wall with a loud bang. A sound that causes Eric and Jackie's gaze to turn away from the television set and over the arm of the couch finding Hyde at the open basement door glaring coldly down at them.

" You had Kelso arrested!?"

I guess someone did notice. Who better than his best friend. If you wanted to call him that. She wasn't sure. What she is sure about is he wasn't lying. She did have Kelso arrested. It was a wonder what a simple call to the local police department could accomplish. Assault with a deadly weapon is a serious crime. Though she might have not mentioned the weapon in question is a bee bee gun. No matter if she wanted any charge to stick she wasn't even close to unleashing the rounds she has stored away in the chamber.

She had warned them. Countless times even. But they didn't listen and now they had forced her to act out of nature. And best of all no consequences had come her way. No fights between herself and her boyfriend had broken out. Sure there might have been a small disagreement at first about the subject but after talking it out she had made him see it her way. And boy did she love him even more for it just proving once again to her that their love is genuine and not some puppy love seen in soap operas.

Casually shrugging her shoulders as though she doesn't have a care in the world turning away from his fiery gaze Jackie turns her focus back towards the television set.

" I did. It's a shame though that the charges didn't stick. Still i'm quite pleased at the results nonetheless. How many hours of community service was it again? One hundred? Two hundred? I can't remember."

" You little bitch!"

Feeling her boyfriend's body tense gently patting him on the chest turning her head away from the television screen an annoyed look comes across Jackie's face.

" I am not little! I'm fun sized thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, why don't you crawl back into whatever hole you came from. My boyfriend and I would like some time alone."

Glancing away from Jackie's intense look and over towards Eric suddenly as he sees a smile across his long timed friend's face instantly a cold look comes across Hyde's face.

" And you! What the hell are you even thinking! Don't you realize what she's done?"

Looking down towards Jackie's face seeing a faint smile across her face returning the smile slowly Eric nods his head.

" Hmm let's see? Does the expression payback is a bitch ring any bells? She did just that and looked extremely hot doing so. When she told me about what she had done, I wanted nothing more than to ravage and take her then and there on that hospital bed."

Unable to keep her face from blushing bright red feeling quite pleased inside from hearing such a response leaning up gently Jackie kisses Eric.

" Is this some kind of sick joke to you? Because i'm not laughing. Look around you Forman. What do you see? You know what I see? I see everyone one by one being torn out of your life by that little succubus in your arms. Donna is no longer here. Instead she forced to be straight home after school getting absolutely no say in her life anymore. Kelso is now on the side of the road somewhere picking up trash banned from ever stepping foot in this house again. As for Fez? As for him you have him on such a crazy high sugar rush all the time that it takes a small miracle just to catch him and get him to calm down just long enough for it to wear off."

Keeping her eyes locked on Eric's face as she sees his facial features hardening through closed eyes gently Jackie rubs his shoulder hoping that her touch will help him calm down.

" Donna made her own bed and now she has to lay in it. I wasn't the one that decided to run off to California when i had been dumped. That was her choice so stop trying to blame me for it. I had nothing to do with it. Do i feel bad about Fez? Yeah who wouldn't. We'll try to limit the candy that he is given but don't think for one second that I feel the least bit guilty about what happened to Kelso. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened to him anyways. He should consider himself lucky that he is still a minor and not in prison right now being Bubba's bitch."

Agreeing with everything her boyfriend has just said making sure to make a mental note to have a talk with Fez about his usually candy eating habits the next time she sees him turning over to look over the arm of the couch Jackie can't help but glare back at Hyde as she sees him staring coldly at the back of Eric's head.

" Oh please! He didn't even do anything ..."

With a surge of speed and strength that she didn't even know that he possessed instantly Jackie feels herself being picked up and rested on Eric's lap as he snaps up to a sitting position to stare over towards Hyde with a cold glare in his left eye.

" Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong!? Are you kidding me!? What do you call this!?"

Suddenly without having a chance to stop him from doing so Jackie watches with wide eyes Eric rip off the medical eye patch revealing his swollen right eye to Hyde and point his right index finger up as she wraps her arms around him attempting to pin him down as best as she can.

" You want to know what this is? Take a good look. You call this nothing wrong? I call this a fraction of a meter away from permanently blinding my right eye. A meter! A goddamn meter away from me never being able to see with my right eye ever again and yet you call it nothing wrong. Why? Because it was me that it happened to? Or maybe it was because your best friend was the one that did it? Which one is it?"

Receiving no answer other than Hyde being speechless opening and closing his mouth with no words coming out feeling Jackie's hand rubbing his back in a calm soothing manner letting out a sigh Eric drops his head to look down towards the carpet.

" You know? I forgave you for everything that happened between us when I first started to date Donna. I got over that pretty quick. I forgave you for the countless times that you have gotten me in trouble with my parents. Even when you got my parents stoned and my car had been sold but if you have decided to side with Kelso truly believing that he has done nothing wrong ..."

Letting out another sign feeling his girlfriend's touch calming him down slowly Eric lifts his gaze to look back towards Hyde finding his facial features softening into a blank look.

" Then maybe we were never friends to begin with. What did you call me before when we were little? An acquaintance? Maybe that is all I am to you. Whatever it is i'm done. I'm finished with forgiving people. I'm tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I'm tired. I'm just ... tired."

Unable to keep the look of shock across her own face staring at her boyfriend's face that doesn't even bother to raise up to meet her eye as his head turns to look back towards the carpet paying a quick glance Hyde's way finding him nodding his head slightly with what she swore to be a hurt look across his face not making a single sound silently Jackie watches Hyde dip through the basement and disappear around the corner into his room not making a single sound.

Once that she sees Hyde is no longer in her view turning back to look towards Eric that just continues to stare at the carpet silently scooting even closer in his lap without making a single sound suddenly as she sees his eyes close and a few tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks without any hesitation reaching out gently Jackie takes his head in her hands and hugs him close to her chest resting her head on top of his own.

* * *

3 Years Later….

It has finally arrived. The big day. Moving day. God she never thought she would see this day. Never thought she would find herself moving away from this place. Moving away from Point Place. Her home. So many wonderful memories here. Though she knew that wouldn't be the end of them. No she will make even more wonderful memories in Chicago sharing every little moment with him. Her boyfriend of the past three years.

Or should she say husband now? It still even surprises her to this day. It's not every day that you graduate from High School and are proposed to on the same day. But it happened. It happened to her and she couldn't be happier. Couldn't be happier to now be called Mrs Forman. Though her mother in law is still adamant that their first child should be named after her. A discussion for another day she supposes. She wasn't ready to have children yet. Neither of them are.

Her career is flourishing. From cover girl of a small time store to now a top of the line model known throughout the world. It was a wonder what one agent could do when he stops by an expecting town for a few days looking to rest from a long journey.

As for her husband? For now he would attend one of the best colleges in Chicago coming home every night to her. Money never an issue. She has more than enough of it. With her career and unforeseen events occurring causing her father to end up in prison. But no matter she would make the best of it. After all, it wasn't every day that the wife got to tease her husband about who exactly is paying the bills and buying him all the expensive toy models that he wants.

But most importantly she is happy. Happiness that has stayed with her ever since the moment she started dating him. Sure there was some hiccups along the way. But she doesn't regret any of it. Not now and not ever. Especially now.

Now at the moment she stands outside looking back towards Point Place off in the distance with Eric hugging her from behind. Looking back taking one last look at her former home but not for the last time. No they would come back here to visit during the holidays. But for now this would be goodbye as she adventures off into a new life with her husband never looking back.


End file.
